Entre dos naciones
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Una noche de copas se convertirá en una locura cuando María (México) quede embarazada de Alfred. El pequeño representará al territorio de Texas que luchará por independizarse de su madre debido al instinto de libertad que heredó de su padre.
1. Primer trimestre

Corría el año de 1821, el pueblo mexicano se alzaba con júbilo celebrando su independencia, y a pesar de que España aún no la aceptara, ésta ya era un hecho.

María celebraba su recién adquirida libertad con su vecino del norte. Al grito de "Viva México", habían comenzado a tomar cuanta bebida con alcohol había caído en sus manos. Celebraban el hecho de ser los dos niños emancipados de Europa.

Si se hablaba de ellos en la Unión Europea, Inglaterra rompía lo que tuviera en las manos y España estallaba en llanto.

Y las horas pasaron, de bromas y felicitaciones a chistes estúpidos y tonterías. Eran aproximadamente a las 2 de la madrugada cuando decidieron irse a la cama, estaban tan borrachos que se dirigieron a la misma habitación tumbándose sobre ésta.

El estar tan cerca hizo que la temperatura comenzara a elevarse. Un roce llevó a otro, una caricia por aquí y por allá y la ropa empezó a caer al suelo.

Entre besos apasionados causados por el mismo alcohol, se volvieron uno. Después de todo, eran jóvenes que no pensaban en las consecuencias.

La casa de la mexicana se llenó de jadeos y gemidos mientras la cama era sacudida por un terremoto de 10.5 en la escala de Richter.

Ninguno de los dos llegó a imaginar lo que causaría una simple noche de copas.

El estadounidense regresó a su casa después de que ambos juraran que la noche anterior nunca había pasado.

Comenzaron a pasar los días y la salud de la mexicana se alteró de manera extraña.

-Señorita María-dijo Agustín de Iturbide llamando la atención de la morena que se estaba quedando dormida en la reunión, últimamente se sentía fatigada-Mi propuesta es que viaje a España para tratar de arreglar las cosas ¿Qué le parece?

La simple mención de su antiguo tutor hizo que le diera jaqueca

-¡Si sales del maldito país, cuando regreses te fusilaré!-le espetó molesta-¡Hablo en serio, Iturbide!

Su estado de ánimo había estado igual de cambiante que una montaña rusa.

-Pero… Señorita…-murmuró el hombre asustado

-¡Es mi última palabra!-exclamó la mexicana antes de levantarse de su asiento- la reunión terminó.

-Pero…-murmuró, sin embargo la nación lo calló con una mirada asesina

La ojidorada salió de la casa del emperador para dirigirse a su casa para descansar un poco cuando se encontró con cierto inglés que la esperaba en su hogar.

-Arthur, que sorpresa…-dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo venia a ver cómo estabas, my lady-comentó tranquilamente- ya que el Spaniard está inconsolable

De pronto unas lágrimas inundaron los ojos dorados de la chica

-Mi pobre tajtli-sollozaba ante el sorprendido rubio-soy una mala hija… ¡Todo lo hago mal!

-María…-murmuró el mayor sin saber que decir así que se limitó a darle un par de palmadas en la espalda- is ok…

-¡No, nada está bien!-sollozó redoblando su llanto

-Vamos, en cierto modo el Spaniard se lo merecía…-comentó el europeo

Una ira inexplicable se apoderó de la chica que fulminó con la mirada al inglés

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a España! –Le espetó furiosa- ¡Solo yo puedo insultar a ese idiota!

Esa respuesta asombró al rubio por su repentino cambio

-Estoy de mal humor así que o te largas o te saco a patadas-le espetó antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

-She is insane…-comentó el ojiverde antes de salir de su casa.

Cuando pasó el primer mes, los mexicanos comenzaron a notar un ambiente extraño en la nación. Ella había mandado fusilar a Iturbide cuando regresó de Europa y no hizo nada por detener el golpe de estado contra Vicente Guerrero.

Había asesinado a dos de las grandes figuras de su independencia por un capricho.

A finales del segundo mes, asistió por primera vez a la sala de juntas mundial. Alfred la estaba esperando afuera de ésta para que entraran juntos.

-María, how are you?-le preguntó antes de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla- hace casi dos meses que no nos vemos…

-De hecho…-aceptó ella y miró la puerta- ¿y si no lo hago bien? ¿Y si hago el ridículo frente a todos?-y sin previo aviso, algunas lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas-

El estadounidense se puso nervioso al verla llorar.

-Vamos, no harás el ridículo, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento-comentó el joven tratando de darle ánimos- recuerda que somos los emancipados de Europa

Pero esa frase sólo hizo que la mexicana llorara aun más, el rubio no sabía qué hacer así que la abrazó.

Cuando la mexicana sintió que la apretaba contra su pecho, su llanto se detuvo en el acto y lo empujó con fuerza

-¡No me estrujes!-exclamó furiosa llevando las manos a sus pechos, últimamente los tenía bastante sensibles-¡me lastimas!

El norteamericano se había golpeado la espalda contra la pared

-¡Ay! I'm sorry…-se disculpó mirándola-Uhm… ¿es mi imaginación o tus pechos están más grandes?

La mexicana le alargó una rápida cachetada al angloparlante antes de entrar a la sala de juntas.

A lo largo del tercer mes se hizo más notorio de que algo extraño le pasaba a la mexicana, se quedaba dormida en las reuniones, pedía permiso para ir al baño constantemente y se quejaba de unas nauseas horribles.

El resto de los países habían notado esos cambios y todo lo habían atribuido a su recién adquirida libertad.

El americano se acercó a la chica al final de una de las muchas reuniones

-Ven, vamos a comer algo-exclamó tomando su mano pero de pronto la soltó- ¡María, estás ardiendo!

La chica estaba más caliente de lo normal y su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza, como si su sangre hubiera aumentado en cantidad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	2. Segundo trimestre

El tercer mes dio paso al cuarto y un pequeño bulto en el vientre hizo que la mexicana se preocupara

-¿uh? ¿Qué rayos es esto?-se preguntó tocando con mucho cuidado el bulto. Sin darle mucha importancia, se metió a bañar y salió para vestirse.

Estando vestida se dio cuenta que su vientre parecía tan plano como siempre. Salió de su casa para dirigirse al norte para firmar un tratado con el estadounidense.

El ferrocarril se movía lentamente repiqueteando mientras la chica ordenaba unos documentos. Todos esos cambios en su cuerpo le preocupaban, sobre todo porque últimamente respiraba con dificultad.

Después de un par de horas, sintió un mareo y le pidió a una de sus empleadas que le diera un vaso de agua. Nunca se había sentido tan mal. Parecía que su propio cuerpo quería matarla.

Una vez que el ferrocarril por fin se detuvo en la frontera del río nueces, la mexicana bajó. Estaba pálida y respiraba rápidamente como si estuviera asustada.

-¡Mary!-la saludó una voz. Alfred caminaba hacia ella con su clásica sonrisa-Mira mi nueva chamara de aviador ¡IS AWESOME! ¿Uh? No te ves muy bien

-¡Ah! ¡¿Y cómo lo descubriste, tonto?!-le espetó ella sacando el papel- terminemos con esto de una buena vez

-Ok ok, pero no te enojes-dijo el ojiazul levantando las manos en señal de paz- geez!

Estaban firmando el documento en presencia de sus presidentes los cuales discutían los términos del mismo cuando la chica repentinamente se desvaneció.

-¡Mary! ¡María!-gritó el rubio sujetándola- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Mary!

Trasladaron a la mexicana al otro lado de la frontera para recibir atención médica. Mientras los gobernantes de ambas naciones terminaban de firmar el acuerdo, Alfred caminaba de un lado al otro muy preocupado.

La morena se sentía muy agotada, debía tomarse unas vacaciones.

-Ya no se preocupe-le dijo al doctor que la estaba revisando- Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar, ¿no podría mandarme a reposar por un mes? Sería genial poder desconectarme del mundo…

Pero el médico no la miraba a ella, miraba el bulto en su vientre. Y una palabra salió de su boca haciendo que la sangre abandonara la cara de la chica.

-¿Baby?-murmuró tocando suavemente ese lugar levemente hinchado

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!-exclamó alarmada- ¡Usted está pend….!

El doctor se acercó a ella con una jeringa para sacarle sangre. María lo empujó y se levantó asustada de la camilla.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver hará eso, idiota!-le espetó enojada y antes de salir a la sala de espera añadió- Si le dice algo a alguien, no tendrá que buscarse otro trabajo, tendrá que buscarse otra cabeza…

-¡Mary!-exclamó el americano aliviado al verla salir por sus propios pies y corrió a abrazarla- Estaba tan preocupado, Are you ok?

-Sí, estoy bien-dijo ella sonriendo ante el abrazo- solo me dijo que tuviera un mes o dos de descanso, lo cual me caerá muy bien

El estadounidense la tomó por las manos y la miró

-Quédate conmigo, no puedes viajar a tu casa en estas condiciones-le dijo- y no aceptaré un no por respuesta

-Pero… -las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos sin motivo-yo…

-Concuerdo con el señor Jones-dijo Antonio López de Santa Anna- Lo mejor es que su mes de reposo lo pase aquí, yo regresaré a la ciudad, no se preocupe. Deje todo en mis manos.

El presidente mexicano no le daba muy buena espina al angloparlante pero no comentó nada mientras que la morena se ponía a llorar haciendo berrinche

-¡Pero yo quería regresar a mi casa a descansar!-sollozó soltando una patada al suelo- ¡Aquí no es como en mi casa!

-Miss, Please…-comentó el presidente Monroe

-Aquí te daré todo lo que necesitas-dijo el ojiazul y finalmente la chica accedió.

Así comenzó su estadía en la casa de Estados Unidos, ella se quedaba en cama gran parte del tiempo leyendo, había encontrado la biblioteca privada del rubio.

Él salía temprano de la casa para trabajar y regresaba hasta muy tarde. Mientras el estadounidense se encontraba fuera, ella exploraba su casa y los alrededores. La casa era muy tranquila y era muy bonita, realmente se sentía tranquila ahí.

El mes pasó más rápido de lo que ella hubiera querido. El tiempo parecía volar.

Estaba a mediados de quinto mes cuando pasó. Estaba cenando con el ojiazul tranquilamente, la verdad es que ni discutían porque él llegaba tan cansado que solo intercambiaban unas palabras y se iban a dormir.

-Si vieras los problemas que me causó un pequeño lema con los europeos-le estaba diciendo mientras se estaba quedando dormido sobre su avena- "America para los americanos"

La chica estaba ignorándolo como siempre cuando de pronto sintió algo en el vientre, fue como si alguien le pegara por dentro muy tímidamente. Su mano voló al lugar de la patadita y se dio cuenta de que el bulto había aumentado de tamaño.

Decidió no decir nada y dejó pasar el resto del mes. Para el sexto mes, todos los días sentía movimiento en el vientre sobre todo cuando cantaba mientras que unas extrañas mariposas inundaban su estómago cada vez que el angloparlante le hablaba. Eso no era una buena señal.

-¿Uh? ¿A dónde vas? -le preguntó el americano una mañana que estaba a punto de salir de la casa y se dio cuenta de que ella caminaba hacia la salida también completamente vestida- Siempre despiertas hasta que me voy, ¿por qué madrugaste?

-Quería… ir a dar una vuelta al parque-mintió- me gusta cuando está vacío.

-Ok-dijo él dejándola salir y cerrando la puerta- Ten cuidado…

-Si si-respondió caminando al parque mientras él se iba a trabajar.

Una vez que lo perdió de vista se apresuró a ir con el doctor más cercano. Una vez que le explicó los síntomas, dejó que éste le sacara un poco de sangre para comprobar.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó nerviosa cuando lo vio regresar con los resultados

-Congratulations-respondió el hombre abrazándola- ¡You will have a baby!

La mexicana, completamente pálida soltó un grito de horro antes de salir del consultorio a la casa donde gritó y maldijo durante horas hasta que llegó el ojiazul.

-I'm hom…-anunció pero fue callado cuando un adorno de cerámica voló hasta su cara-¡¿WTF?! ¡No! ¡My guitar!-la mexicana la lanzó por la ventana.

-¡TONTO! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!-gritó la chica lanzándole de cosas al pobre americano confundido- ¡TU JODIDA CULPA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡IDIOTA!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	3. Tercer trimestre

María caminaba por los pasillos del WTC donde se llevaban a cabo las conferencias mundiales. Caminaba hacia la sala mayor acompañada por cierto rubio de ojos azules

La mexicana lo miró disimuladamente, su rostro mostraba una seriedad y una frialdad imperturbable. Casi parecía que era otra persona, que no era ese joven que se había desmayado el día anterior al saber la noticia

-No…-su voz tembló de miedo cuando ella le dijo que una pequeña nación estaba creciendo en su interior-Tha-tha-that's not tru-true…

-¡Pues si lo es y todo es tu culpa!-exclamó ella

-Pero… ¡Ay! No es posible ¡Ay!-se quejó el angloparlante recibiendo los golpes de la chica en la cabeza- Nosotros nos protegimos ¿no?

Ambos trataban de recordar esa noche pero no pudieron

-Creo… que no-dijo María tomando la mano ajena y poniéndola sobre su vientre

Alfred, muy sorprendido, acarició ligeramente el vientre de la mexicana para recibir una tímida patadita. El color abandonó la cara del joven y éste se desmayó.

María regresó al presente cuando el ojiazul la empujó a una habitación vacía

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó molesta

-No puedo María-dijo él- No podemos decir nada, nadie debe saberlo

-Pero se van a enterar-refutó- tarde o temprano

-Pues que sea tarde-respondió Alfred firmemente

Entonces una voz hizo que el alma ser les fuera a los pies

-¿América?-era Inglaterra. La perilla giró y el norteamericano metió a la chica en el ropero de la habitación y se recargó sobre la puerta, fingiendo inocencia

-¡América, aquí estás!-exclamó el mayor- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba… preparando mi discurso-mintió con una amplia sonrisa

-Bueno pues apúrate que ya va a iniciar la reunión-anunció el inglés antes de irse

-Yes, ya voy-respondió el menor esperando a que se fuera, una vez que éste salió, abrió la puerta del closet sacando a la mexicana- estuvo cerca

-Y dime ¿cómo piensas esconderlo por tres meses? –preguntó molesta

Y así comenzó una carrera contra el tiempo para ocultar el vientre de México que no dejaba de crecer.

-¡Mira lo que te compré!-dijo un día mostrándole lo que parecía ser un oso de peluche mediano

-Gracias, supongo-dijo ella. El americano la había llenado de regalos en todo ese mes

-Pero además de ser lindo, tiene esta característica-Alfred le mostró la espalda del oso la cual estaba hueca – Mira, así al abrazar al oso, podrás esconder tu pancita en el interior y nadie lo notará, en resumen ¡soy un hero!

-¿No se verá un poco raro que ande con un oso de un lado al otro?- La mexicana examinó el oso abrazándolo como le había dicho el ojiazul

-Mi hermano anda con un oso de un lado al otro y nadie le dice nada-comenta restándole importancia mientras observaba a la morena desde varios puntos- Genial, no se nota que estas embarazada

Entonces escucharon pasos que se acercaban, María pateó al rubio debajo de su escritorio y se sentó sobre éste cuando Antonio abrió la puerta

-Nueva Espa… que diga, México ehm…-el español desvió la mirada para no demostrar que aun le dolía verla- traigo un documento… ten–se acercó para darle el papel- está lindo tu oso…

-Gracias pap… España-respondió ella incomoda cuando el mayor salió

De esta manera lograron ocultar el embarazo de la mexicana del resto del mundo. La mexicana había ampliado su estadía en la casa de su vecino ya que nadie la molestaba ahí, además, cómo el angloparlante se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, la llenaba de atenciones.

-¡¿What?! ¿Quieres pez globo con chile chipotle?-preguntó atónito ante el repentino antojo de la mexicana

-Sí, eso quiero-dijo ella haciendo un puchero- ¿Puedes conseguirme un poco?

-Uff, déjame ver qué puedo hacer-dijo él sentándose en la mesa donde tenía el telégrafo- Hi. Japan. Soy. America. Sabes. Dónde. Puedo. Conseguir. Pez. Globo?

Se estiró sobre la silla cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar el aparato él se apresuró a escribir el dato

-Hola. America. San. Hay. Un. Restaurante. A. Unas. Cuadras. De. Tu. Casa.-repitió conforme iba escribiendo. Anotó la dirección y respondió- Thanks.

María sonrió contenta al ver como Alfred tomaba su gabardina porque estaba lloviendo con fuerza. Y esa no fue la primera vez que el gringo había tenido que soportar los efectos secundarios del embarazo

-Hi. Arthur. Si. Ya. Se. Que. Son. Las. Dos. De. La. Mañana. Allá. Pero. Sabes. Dónde. Venden. Té. De. Hoja. De. Orquídea. Blanca?-preguntó algo apenado para recibir un montón de toques que se ponían interpretar como mil groserías provenientes de su madre patria- Si. Ya. Se. Que. Soy. Un. Inconsciente. Pero. En. Verdad. Tengo. Un. Gran. Antojo.-mintió descaradamente

María disfrutaba a ratos el ver al pobre rubio en aprietos, pero el cuerpo le dolía mucho ya que se acercaba el gran día.

-Hi. France. Este. De. Pura. Casualidad. No. Sabes. Dónde. Puedo. Conseguir. Un. Poco. De. Tu. Famoso. Vino?-preguntó y al recibir la respuesta, se apresuró a contestar- No. No. Quiero. Que. Vengas. A. Traérmelo. No. Tampoco. Quiero. Eso.

-¿Qué es "eso"?-preguntó la mexicana curiosa mirándolo y la única respuesta que recibió fue un gran sonrojo por su parte- Oh… creo que ya se…

El último día de embarazo, Arthur lo había visitado para que firmaran un tratado de importaciones y exportaciones.

-Sigo sin entender que hace México en tu casa-comentó el mayor mientras firmaba el acuerdo- ¿Ella tiene su casa no?

-Ehm… yeah, pero me dijo que se sentía muy sola así que hoy la invité-comentó mientras tomaba la pluma y firmaba él- Bueno, ten tus hojas, ya puedes irte

-¡¿What?! ¡¿Me estás corriendo, Bloody git?!-exclamó molesto cuando el menor lo empujó hacia la puerta- ¡Eres un grosero!

-Yeah, I am-dijo abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con Antonio- ¡España! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Fui a buscar a Nueva Esp, que diga, México a su casa y no la encontré, así que pensé que estaría aquí-comentó- Necesito hablar con ella

-Puedes hablar con ella cuando regrese a su casa-dijo el americano nervioso-

Entonces escucharon un gemido de dolor en el piso de arriba y el alma se le fue a los pies al americano. Estaban en problemas…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	4. Nueva luz

Entonces escucharon un gemido de dolor en el piso de arriba y el alma se le fue a los pies al americano. Estaban en problemas…

-¡María!-exclamó Antonio empujando a los dos angloparlantes de la puerta

-¡Antonio, no!-exclamó el menor y estaba a punto de correr detrás del castaño cuando el inglés lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo

-¡¿What's happening, Alfred?!-exigió saber el mayor pero la respuesta le llegó desde el piso superior

-¡Ese hijo de p…!-el grito del español hizo que las lámparas se balancearan peligrosamente. El ojiazul bajó la mirada completamente avergonzado, incapaz de ver al mayor.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-le espetó Inglaterra en tono de regaño pero cuando el americano iba a responder, cayó al suelo ya que España había bajado y se había abalanzado sobre él.

-¡Te mataré, maldito hijo de…!-exclamó antes de soltarle un par de puñetazos en la cara. El británico tomó al hispanohablante por los brazos para separarlo del ojiazul. El español forcejeó para soltarse y no dejaba de patear al rubio contra el suelo.

-¡Carriedo!-exclamó el cejón inmovilizándolo contra la pared- ¡Calm down!

Entonces escucharon otro gemido de dolor, el americano se levantó del suelo y salió cojeando levemente de la casa para regresar varios minutos después con un par de hombres vestidos de blanco con varias cosas en las manos.

España dejó que los hombres subieran para atender a la mexicana pero cuando el rubio iba a subir, lo empujó apretando su cuello contra la pared con ayuda de su brazo.

-Tú no…-murmuró el ojiverde sin mirarlo, cubierto por un aura oscura

-But…-el menor se iba a quejar pero la mirada diabólica del castaño lo calló.

Alfred vio como Antonio subía las escaleras para supervisar todo. Un silencio muy incómodo se estableció entre ambos rubios.

-Alfred…-dijo el mayor rompiendo el silencio. Su tono de voz hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta al americano- ¿Qué pasó?

El menor se mordió el labio antes de confesar todo lo que había pasado desde el día de la independencia de la chica hasta ese día. Los gritos del británico no se hicieron esperar y el ojiazul recibió el regaño de su vida.

De pronto los gritos del ojiverde fueron ahogados por gritos de dolor que provenían del piso de arriba. Ambos angloparlantes se miraron a los ojos incómodos de nuevo y se encerraron en sus pensamientos.

Arthur miraba por la ventana sin saber que sentir mientras Alfred caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro, mordiéndose los labios, ansioso.

Después de casi una hora en que la angustia del menor crecía con cada grito proveniente del piso superior, escucharon un llanto débil e infantil. Las piernas le temblaron al americano cuando los doctores salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras

-Congratulations, it's a boy-dijo uno de ellos al ojiazul dándole una palmada en el hombro. La cara del menor se puso muy pálida mientras Inglaterra lo empujaba escaleras arriba. Caminaron hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

María se encontraba en la cama con un bulto en brazos. Antonio, muy serio, los vio entrar.

-Exijo saber qué paso-demandó el español con un tono que no admitía reproches

Los dos americanos se miraron a los ojos antes de comenzar a narrarle lo que había pasado. El ojiverde apretaba los puños con cada palabra que escuchaba hasta que comenzó a sangrar levemente la palma de su mano.

-¡Tu...!-le espetó el español con desprecio al estadounidense y levantó el puño como si fuera a golpearlo- si tuviera mi alabarda…

-Pero no la tienes, Carriedo-dijo Inglaterra interponiéndose entre ambos- Ahora cálmate, hay que encontrar una solución a esto.

-¡Claro! Tú siempre quieres parecer el líder ¡¿verdad?!-le espetó España molesto-y mira lo que hizo ese engendro tuyo

-¡Oye! ¡Nadie le habla así a mi ex colonia!-le espetó el inglés arremangándose

-¡Ven y dímelo en mi cara!-lo retó el castaño con una sonrisa de seguridad

Los europeos estaban a nada de ponerse a pelear ahí cuando un pequeño llanto los devolvió a la realidad. María arrulló al niño mientras el ojiazul los observaba atónito y sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó la mexicana. Los tres hombres se miraron tratando de decidir qué era lo mejor qué se podía hacer

-Nada-dijo España finalmente

-¿Nada?-le preguntó el británico muy confundido-¿Cómo qué nada?

-Nadie sabrá de esto-explicó el castaño- Ocultaremos al niño y nadie más en el mundo sabrá que existe. Si alguien lo llega a saber, los tres estarán en peligro.

Al comprender a que se refería el mayor, asintieron. Ahora era un secreto exclusivo de ellos 4

-Y… -murmuró Inglaterra rompiendo el silencio- ¿cómo se llama?

María y Alfred intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa, la verdad es que no habían pensado en el nombre, con todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos meses, había sido su prioridad esconder el embarazo de la mexicana a darle un nombre al niño.

-Se llamará… ¿Dan?-preguntó el rubio de ojos azules- ¿Robert? ¿Jack?

-¿Por qué tienen que ser nombres en inglés? –se quejó el moreno- Que se llame Alejandro o Mauricio o Jorge

-Porque los nombres en inglés suenan mejor-le espetó el británico- yo propongo William o Winston

-Que se llame Anthony-dijo México firmemente- En honor a Tajtli pero en inglés

Los tres hombres se miraron de nuevo

-Awww princesa gracias-dijo su antiguo tutor abrazándola

-Uhm… Anthony… me gusta cómo suena-asintió Estados Unidos con una sonrisa

El único que no parecía conforme con ello era Arthur

-Sigo pensando que no me gustaría que mi "nieto" llevara el nombre del spaniard-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Arthur?-el ojiazul lo miró sorprendido- ¿Lo reconoces como tu nieto?

-¡¿What?! –Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho- ¡No! ¡No me mires con esa sonrisa, Bloody git! ¡Deja de reírte, Bloody emancipated!

La risa del estadounidense hizo sonreír al pequeño recién nacido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	5. La Doctrina Monroe

Un débil llanto sonó en la casa del estadounidense

-Ya me levanté, ya voy-dijo Alfred levantándose de la cama, se estiró y se acercó a una pequeña cuna-Don't cry, Little Tony

El joven de apariencia de 18 años levantó a un bebé de cabello castaño claro. La piel del menor era ligeramente más morena que la del angloparlante. Estados Unidos arrulló levemente al pequeño cantándole en inglés. Anthony abrió los ojos y dejó de llorar para mirar a su progenitor. Sus llorosos ojos verdes miraron al estadounidense con reproche.

-No me mires así que te pareces a Inglaterra-le comentó

-No le digas esas cosas al niño-le dijo la mexicana sentándose en la cama- lo vas a traumar y está muy chiquito

-¿Traumar? ¿Por qué?-preguntó abrazando al bebé- No es mi culpa que el azul de mis ojos y el dorado de los tuyos hayan dado de resultado un verde tan parecido al de Arthur…

Mientras Alfred hablaba, el pequeño jugaba con su dedo índice apretándolo entre sus manitas y no tardó nada en llevárselo a la boca

-Oye no, Tony…-le dijo el ojiazul riéndose- Dad's not food… no te preocupes, yo también tengo hambre, vamos a la cocina…

México los vio ir a la cocina y llevó su mano a su frente

-De tal palo, tal astilla…-murmuró torciendo la boca- ¡¿Ay por qué siempre se cumple ese refrán?!

Había pasado un mes desde el nacimiento de Anthony y a pesar de que ella insistía en que ya se había ausentado demasiado de su casa, Alfred no la dejaba irse.

-Alfred, voy a regresar a mi casa, es importante y me llevaré a Anthony-le dijo un día con varias maletas en la puerta

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Fue por algo que dije?-preguntó el rubio- ¿No me he portado bien contigo?

-No es eso… ay no pongas esa cara-le dijo la mexicana desviando la mirada al ver el puchero del ojiazul- Debo ver como están las cosas en mi casa

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa, se encontró con Antonio

-¡Hola princesa!-exclamó el español con una amplia sonrisa antes de acariciar la mejilla del bebé que se encontraba en brazos de la morena- Hola pequeñín…

-Tajtli, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó-¿Ocurre algo?

-Sí, ¿podemos hablar?-preguntó a su vez el ojiverde- ¿Y a solas?

Ambos miraron al estadounidense que seguía de pie ahí.

-¡Ah claro!-dijo Alfred sonrojándose levemente- Pasen a la sala

Los dos hispanohablantes entraron en la sala y cerraron la puerta antes de acomodarse cómodamente en los sillones del ojiazul

-¿Qué sucede, tajtli?-preguntó ella de nuevo- ¿Todo bien?

-No nena, no ha sido lo mismo sin ti-comentó el mayor con una mueca de sufrimiento-Te extraño mucho…

-Lo sé, yo también te extraño-comentó ella

-¿María?-le tomó la mano mirándola muy triste- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que regreses a ser mi adorada Nueva España?

La morena miró a su progenitor notando lo triste que estaba y dudó

-No lo sé… yo… creo que no podría-comentó ella desviando la mirada

-Prometo portarme bien, prometo darle privilegios a todo y prometo no tratarte mal nunca más-dijo Antonio con una mirada de suplica- De verdad todo es tan gris y frío sin ti

-Pero… yo… -dijo ella y estaba a punto de ceder cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par

-¡Over my dead body!-exclamó el americano que había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta

-¡Alfredo!-exclamó María enojada- ¡¿Por qué nos estabas escuchando?!

-No puedes volverte colonia española de nuevo-le dijo mirando feo al castaño- Tu luchaste por tu independencia, es el momento de mantener tu decisión

-Tienes razón-comentó ella pensando bien qué hacer

España fulminó al rubio con la mirada completamente furioso

-¡Oye! ¡Deja que ella tome sus propias decisiones!-le espetó

-Ustedes los europeos deberían quedarse de su lado y ya no involucrarse en la vida de los americanos-le dijo el menor- Es más, haré una ley que diga eso…

Y así fue como se promulgó la Doctrina Monroe.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?-preguntó María

-Con esos europeos es mejor prevenir que lamentar-dijo él con una sonrisa- Así ellos no se acercaran y todos estaremos bien y en resumen, soy un héroe

-Sí, sí, lo que digas-le contestó ella- Bueno, ya me voy, bye

-Ehm… sí, bueno, te cuidas-le dijo- Y cuidas a Anthony y recuerda, si algún europeo se acerca a ti, me dices para regresarlo de una patada a su continente ¿ok?

-Ok-dijo ella y tomó el tren de regreso a su casa sin imaginarse que encontraría a su pueblo en un verdadero desastre

Había disturbios por doquier, estaban vendiendo territorio a quien pudieran, etc.

-¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!-exclamó sorprendida por todo

Y como si eso no pudiera arruinarse más, en una de las guerrillas, destruyeron una de las pastelerías del francés

-Caraj… esto nos va a meter en muchos problemas-dijo ella cuando vio el destrozo y cuando el pastelero levantó una denuncia, la cual ella trató de ocultar, sin embargo el francés no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados y recurrió a la embajada francesa-Rayos… rayos…

María temía por su hijo por lo que, en cuanto se enteró que Francia iría a visitarla por las reclamaciones del pastelero, tomó el ferrocarril hacia la casa de su vecino del norte

-Ten, quédate con Anthony-le dijo poniendo al ojiverde en los brazos del estadounidense junto con una pañalera y varias cosas más

-Pero... ¿no quieres que intervenga?-preguntó el rubio

-No, no, yo sola puedo con el franchute-le dijo ella con una sonrisa y besó la frente del bebé antes de tomar el ferrocarril de regreso

Este era el inicio de los problemas, de muchos problemas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	6. Misión Imposible

El estadounidense vio partir a la mexicana antes de ver a su hijo que se encontraba dormido.

-Pero María…-murmuró a sabiendas de que ella ya no lo escuchaba-¡¿Dammit, no pudo haber escogido otro día?! Estoy muy ocupado hoy…

Alfred miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Dejó la pañalera junto a la puerta para no olvidarla y subió las escaleras. Entró en su habitación para dejar al bebé en la cama y le puso una almohada para que no se fuera a caer. Corrió al baño, se lavó los dientes y se arregló el cabello.

Se quitó la piyama y vistió de traje. Se sentó en la cama y se puso sus zapatos cuando de pronto sintió un empujón en la espalda

-¡Aaaah!-exclamó asustado levantándose de un salto para darse cuenta de que Anthony se había despertado y lo había pateado- Tony, you scared me Jajajaja

El estadounidense cargó a su hijo y bajó las escaleras. Tomó su portafolio y la pañalera para salir. Caminó a la Casa Blanca mientras el ojiverde mordisqueaba su corbata. Entró al edificio poco después y caminó hacía una habitación donde tenían muchos casilleros. Abrió el suyo y metió la pañalera en uno de los compartimentos.

-Pero… ¿y si le da hambre¡ Le voy a preparar un biberón-pensó- pero necesito ambas manos…

Tomó una de las cobijas y la puso doblada sobre uno de los compartimentos para acostar al bebé ahí.

-Ok, rápido… rápido…-murmuró preparando el biberón. Cuando terminó lo metió en su portafolio. De pronto la puerta se cerró de golpe.

-Hi Jones-lo saludó una voz y la mirada Alfred viajó desde la mano que había cerrado la puerta hasta el dueño que era uno de sus compañeros de trabajo-What's wrong?

-Nothing-dijo la nación sonriendo nerviosamente

-Corre a la sala de juntas, Jones-le dijo su compañero- El presidente está a punto de llegar.

-Sí, seré el primero en llegar-aseguró el ojiazul y el otro hombre se fue

Suspiró y trató de abrir la puerta pero no pudo. Entró en pánico y buscó la llave en sus bolsillos pero, al no encontrarlas, su corazón se detuvo

Anthony se asustó por la oscuridad y comenzó a llorar. Una sensación desconocida invadió a Estados Unidos cuando lo escuchó. Era una combinación de desesperación, miedo y adrenalina.

-¡No te asustes, Tony!-le dijo el mayor por la rejilla que había en la puerta- ¡Dad te va a sacar de ahí, aunque sea lo último que haga!

Buscó las llaves de repuesto en su portafolio. De la desesperación de escuchar a su hijo llorar, comenzó a sacar todos los papeles y a dejarlos regados en el suelo, pero el alma se le fue a los pies cuando recordó que se habían quedado en casa.

Cuando el ojiverde comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, su instinto se sobre puso y agarrando el picaporte de metal con fuerza, arrancó la puerta del casillero rompiendo el cerrojo.

-Don't cry…-abrazó al bebé y lo arrulló sintiendo una paz al tenerlo en brazos- I'm here… It's ok… Dad is here…

El menor se tranquilizó al encontrarse en brazos del estadounidense y dejó de llorar. Alfred tomó su portafolio y salió de la habitación antes de escuchar como la puerta de su casillero caía al suelo con un fuerte sonido metálico

-Anthony, si preguntan, yo no fui, así ya estaba jajaja-le murmuró el ojiazul antes de entrar en la sala de conferencias. Se sentó en la cabecera de la gran mesa y puso al bebé en su regazo. La mesa era tan alta que nadie notaría que tenía un niño en las piernas.

Comenzaron a llegar el resto de los empresarios y lo saludaban con la mano antes de sentarse a la mesa. El bebé jugaba en silencio con los dedos de su padre en silencio mientras la mesa iba llenándose.

Cuando llegó el presidente, comenzó la reunión. Los puntos de vista comenzaron a exponerse y comenzaron las discusiones. Alfred participaba dando sus propuestas y tratando de arreglar mal entendidos.

De pronto, el americano escuchó un ruido que no significaba nada bueno. Era un débil gruñido de hambre y no provenía de su estómago. Disimuladamente bajó la mirada a su regazo y se encontró con la mirada ojiverde de Anthony que de nuevo lo miraba con reproche mientras su pequeño estomago se quejaba de hambre.

-Definitivamente heredaste la mirada acusatoria de Arthur-se dijo el ojiazul

Se inclinó levemente para abrir su portafolio y sacó el biberón que apenas estaba ligeramente tibio.

-Oh no-murmuró tomándolo con ambas manos para calentarlo.

Anthony, al notar que no le daban de comer, comenzó a lloriquear. Cuando el resto de los presentes escucharon el llanto, Alfred comenzó a toser con fuerza para ahogar el ruido que hacía su hijo.

-Coff Coff Coff Coff Estoy bien… Coff Coff-dijo cuando todos lo miraron preocupados- Coff Coff solo es una pequeña tos Coff Coff…

-Debe cuidar su salud, Joven Jones-le dijo el presidente preocupado

-Yeah, don't worry-respondió él con una sonrisa- I'm ok

Cuando sintió que la leche estaba un poco más caliente, se la dio al menor. El bebé sorbió la leche con entusiasmo porque realmente tenía hambre.

La reunión terminó y todos comenzaron a irse, Alfred solo se despedía de ellos con un movimiento de la mano.

-¡Hey Jones!-le dijo uno de sus compañeros- ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? Vamos a ir a tomar beer en un bar, acompáñanos.

-Ehm... no puedo-fingió estar ordenando sus papeles para justificar el hecho de que seguía sentado- Tengo muchos documentos que checar…

-¿Are you sure?-preguntó el otro y cuando la nación asintió, suspiró- Bueno, tú te lo pierdes, bye

-Si, bye-se despidió con la mano. Cuando todos salieron, tomó al menor y lo acostó en la mesa-Uff eso estuvo cerca, ¿cómo te voy a ocultar de todos en lo que María arregla sus cosas?

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos rubios pensando que hacer ya que no lo podían ver con un bebé en las reuniones o lo obligarían a contratar una nodriza y sobre su cadáver dejaría a su adorado Anthony en brazos de una desconocida.

El ojiverde miraba la frustración de su padre mientras jugaba distraídamente con el dedo índice del estadounidense. Alfred suspiró y le hizo cosquillas en el cuello al menor que rió de manera muy parecida a la de él.

-Mínimo heredaste mi risa-comentó muy contento- Jajajaja María se dará un tiro cuando lo sepa HAHAHAHA!

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	7. Inglaterra

Estados Unidos estaba muy ocupado, había surgido la posibilidad de que pudiera hacer un tratado de libre comercio con China el cual le abría sus puertas a muy pocos países.

Se sentía afortunado y había aceptado las reglas que Yao le había propuesto para dicho intercambio, sin embargo, no tomó en cuenta que debía leer un enorme libro de reglas en los aranceles y lo peor era que debía hacer un informe sobre eso.

-Ay no puede ser…-dijo cuando su presidente le dio el libro enorme- esto es muy malo-miró a Anthony

El niño había crecido durante esos días. Lo miró andar en una pequeña andadera de metal que había mandado hacer.

-¿Cómo te voy a cuidar y a leer este libro infernal al mismo tiempo?-se preguntó el mayor mientras acariciaba el cabello del texano.

De pronto la respuesta llegó a él y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Corrió y se sentó en la silla frente a su telégrafo.

-Hi. Arthur. Puedo. Pedirte. Un. Favor?-escribió el americano golpeando con las uñas el mueble cuando llegó la respuesta afirmativa del mayor- puedes. Venir. A. Cuidar. A. Anthony?

El ojiazul se mordió el labio inferior mientras cruzaba los dedos. Si el inglés aceptaba, él podía fácilmente trabajar y no se tendría que preocupar por el pequeño ojiverde.

Texas caminaba por la habitación, ajeno a lo que estaba pasando su padre y trataba de agarrar un tintero.

-¡Tony, no!-gritó el americano cargando al menor. De pronto escuchó la respuesta del mayor y gritó de júbilo para rápidamente sentarse en la mesa y escribir- Thanks. Te. Recogeré. En. El. Muelle. Pasado. Mañana.

El pequeño ojiverde notó lo que hacía su padre y rápidamente comenzó a golpear el telégrafo enviándole un mensaje al británico

-¡No pequeño, no hagas eso!-le dijo Estados Unidos alejándolo del aparato pero ya era tarde, muchos sonidos comenzaron a llegar de Inglaterra y no eran precisamente buenas palabras- Lo. Siento. No. Fui. Yo. Fue. Anthony.

-Deja. De. Echarle. La. Culpa. A. Anthony. Bloody. Bastard.-le contestó Arthur muy enojado

-Uff para que me preocupo si nunca me crees-se dijo a sí mismo.

Inglaterra llegó a territorio americano un par de días después.

-Thank you very much-le dijo Alfred cuando llegaron a la casa- de verdad te lo agradezco.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo el inglés bajando una pequeña maleta que traía ya que iba a quedarse una noche- ¿qué harías sin mi?

El americano lo miró antes de poner los ojos en blanco

-Fingiré que no escuché eso, en fin-puso al pequeño texano, que estaba dormido, en los brazos del europeo- Te debo una, bye.

Y dicho esto el estadounidense salió de la casa hacia la biblioteca para buscar un condenado diccionario para poder entender el condenado libro escrito en chino.

-Espera, Bloody emancipated, no te vayas…-murmuró el ojiverde pero el menor no miró atrás- ¿y ahora qué hago?

Caminó hacia la sala y se sentó mirando al niño que parecía tener nueve meses de nacido cuando en realidad solo llevaba dos. Acarició su cabello distraídamente mientras sacaba un libro de su maleta.

El pequeño comenzó a moverse en los brazos de Inglaterra cuando había pasado una media hora. Comenzó a llorar entre sueños pues tenía una pesadilla.

-Oh, don't cry…-dijo Arthur arrullándolo para calmarlo- I'm here…

Texas se calmó poco a poco y abrió lentamente los ojos, despertándose.

Las dos miradas esmeraldas se cruzaron y una sonrisa apareció en la boca del europeo. Le agradaba que su nieto tuviera su color de ojos. El bebé sujetó la corbata del mayor jalándola levemente y mirándola con curiosidad.

-Awww eres adorable…-dijo el británico y rápidamente miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo había oído- ehm…

Un gruñido se escuchó en el estomago del menor y Arthur puso los ojos en blanco

-Tenías que ser el hijo de América, ¿verdad?-se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina donde sentó al niño en una silla alta y tomó un plátano. Le quitó la cáscara y con ayuda de una cuchara, comenzó a alimentar al menor con pequeños pedazos.

Anthony comía alegremente y el angloparlante no pudo evitar sonreír

-Awww en verdad eres muy lindo…-murmuró- me pregunto si te gustaran los scones como le gustaban a tu padre…

Su mirada se dirige a la alacena donde sabía que el americano guardaba la harina y otras cosas. En la puerta había una nota.

Si le das scones a mi hijo, te regresaré a tu isla de una patada ¿entendido?

-¡Maldito mal agradecido!-exclamó el inglés indignado- ¡Después de que te estoy ayudando! ¡Bloody emancipated!

El pequeño ojiverde sonrió al ver gritar de exasperación al cejón y aplaudió como si estuviera viendo un espectáculo.

-Oye, no es para que te pongas a aplaudir-dijo Arthur tirando la cáscara del plátano a la basura- te pareces al spaniard…

Cargó al menor y lo recargó en su hombro mientras le daba de golpecitos en la espalda sin dejar de murmurar maldiciones contra el estadounidense. Cuando el menor eructó, Inglaterra lo acomodó en sus brazos para dormirlo.

Tony jugaba con los dedos del británico y luego se incorporó para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Ar… Ar…-murmuraba el pequeño y le dio un beso en la nariz. El mayor se sonrojó y lo abrazó tiernamente

-Ay Bloody hell, eres demasiado lindo-comentó el inglés acariciando el cabello del pequeño y caminó hacia las escaleras para acostarlo en su cuna. Entró en la habitación del niño y lo acostó. Lo arropó y comenzó a mecerlo.

El pequeño hizo una burbuja de saliva y cuando esta se reventó, rió igual que el americano. Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué eres tan parecido a tu padre?-preguntó negando con la cabeza.

Alfred llegó a la casa un par de minutos después y buscó al mayor. Al no encontrarlo subió las escaleras escuchando como cantaba el británico.

-¿No estás cantándole tus canciones satánicas a mi hijo verdad?-comentó mientras subía y Arthur se quedo callado en el acto

-Ehm… ehm… no, of course not…-respondió nervioso al darse cuenta de que lo habían descubierto- jeje

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	8. Trabajo en equipo

-Dammit… dammit…-decía el americano mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones mundiales- ok, todo va a salir bien…

Estados unidos llevaba en brazos a Anthony junto con su inseparable pañalera. El menor aparentaba los diez meses y traía un chupón en la boca mientras miraba todo con curiosidad.

-Bloody git, solo me metes en problemas-decía Inglaterra caminando a su lado-Ok, para que esto salga bien, hay que coordinarnos, ¿dónde está el spaniard?

-¡Chicos!-escucharon un grito a lo lejos. España corría hacia ellos con una sonrisa—ok ¿cómo le vamos a hacer?

-Ok, hay una habitación cerca de la sala de conferencias-les dijo Alfred- ahí vamos a esconder a Tony durante la reunión. Para que no parezca muy obvio, los tres nos turnaremos para "ir al baño" y vigilar que él esté bien, ¿ok?

-De acuerdo-dijo el español acariciando la mejilla del texano con una sonrisa en la boca- hagámoslo.

-¿America?-preguntó una voz y el estadounidense rápidamente puso al bebé en los brazos del hispano hablante antes de darle la espalda-Ah, Hi Austria, What's up?

España cargó al menor y comenzó a alejarse del lugar procurando que el austriaco no lo viera.

-Eres el invitado de la unión Europea ya que eres el único americano que está aquí-le dijo el ojivioleta- espero que te comportes a la altura.

-Yes, I will-dijo con una sonrisa y el europeo se fue. Los dos angloparlantes respiraron aliviados.

-¿uh?-dijo el inglés- ¿A dónde se fue el spaniard?

-¿uh? No lo sé… -dijo el ojiazul- Hay que ir por él…

Los dos rubios estaban a punto de ir a buscar al español cuando sintieron un frío que les caló hasta los huesos. Alfred volteó para ver como se acercaba un hombre más alto que él rodeado por varios otros.

-The Soviet Union-dijo el menor impresionado mientras el británico temblaba de miedo

El ruso se acercó al ojiazul y le extendió una mano enguantada. Inglaterra retrocedió asustado y se fue a buscar al hispanohablante.

-Ivan Braginsky-dijo él con una voz inesperadamente infantil estrechando la mano del americano

-Ehm… Alfred F. Jones-dijo el menor con una sonrisa nerviosa- Soy Estados Unidos de América.

El ojivioleta se acercó más a él con una sonrisa muy dulce en los labios pero que daba mucho miedo.

-Amerika, huele a bebé-dijo sin perder su sonrisa mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por la sien del rubio- Vanya se pregunta si así huelen todos los amerikanos…

Inglaterra corría por los pasillos del edificio aun algo asustado por el encuentro con los soviéticos.

-¡Spaniard! ¿Dónde estás?-gritaba buscándolo- La reunión ya va a empezar

Entonces encontró a España mimando a Texas en uno de los pasillos.

-¡Ah, hola Arthur!-exclamó el castaño- ¿Ya se fue Austria?

-Sí, ya se fue, pero llegó la unión soviética-comentó el inglés cargando al pequeño texano

-¡¿La Unión Soviética?!-dijo el español sorprendido- ¿Quién los invitó?

-No lo sé, quizás se hayan enterado de la reunión por algún soplón-dijo Inglaterra

El texano le mordió la mano al británico con sus dientitos. Éste soltó un grito de dolor y el hispanohablante sonrió

-Ese es mi nieto-dijo con una amplia sonrisa acariciando el cabellito del menor

-Aléjate de él, Bloody spaniard-le dijo el angloparlante abrazando al niño posesivamente- ¡Se parece más a mí que a ti!

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó el español- el verde de sus ojos se parece más al mío que al tuyo- ¡En tu cara, cejon!

-¡Mentiras!-dijo Inglaterra enojado- ¡Saca tu alabarda, spaniard y definamos esto como hombres!

-Por mi encantado-dijo él con su sonrisa de pirata en los labios cuando de pronto...

Hon hon hon~

-Bloody hell…-maldijo el británico al escuchar esa voz mirando a todos lados- es Francia…

-¡No te quedes ahí, idiota!-le espetó el castaño- Si Fran ve a Anthony se lo va a querer quedar…

Hon hon hon ~ Hon hon hon~

-¡Corre!-le gritó España- Yo entretendré a Fran ¡Vete!

El angloparlante salió corriendo. Texas se aferraba al cuello de su abuelo mientras éste buscaba un lugar para esconderse. Entró en una oficina y se sentó en el escritorio.

-Uff creo que ya estamos a salvo…-murmuró cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y el británico puso al texano en el suelo para que no lo vieran- ¡Holanda! Toca antes de entrar ¿quieres?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el holandés mirando con sospecha al ojiverde- Aquí no va a ser la conferencia, va a ser allá

-¡Ah claro!-dijo él poniéndose de pie para notar que el pequeño ya no estaba. El alma se fue a los pies. Había olvidado que Texas sabía gatear-Ehm… gracias por decirme, vamos

Inglaterra se apresuró a empujar al otro fuera de la habitación. Justo afuera de ésta, se encontraron con el americano

-¿Arthur?-preguntó él y le dirigió una mirada de preocupación. El inglés le dirigió otra mirada antes de mirar la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su hijo-Váyanse, la reunión está a punto de empezar

-¿No vienes, America?-preguntó el holandés mirándolo con sospecha

-Ehm… no, tengo que ir al baño jeje –contestó Alfred mientras el ojiverde empujaba a Holanda lejos de ahí.

Estados Unidos esperó a que se fueran para entrar a la habitación donde encontró a Texas tratando de caminar apoyándose en la pared. Dio un pasito en falso y cayó de sentón para comenzar a llorar.

-Oh my god…-dijo antes de cargarlo y arrullarlo para que dejara de llorar- Eres muy difícil de esconder…

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	9. Conflicto

Anthony creció mucho durante los dos años que estuvo con Estados Unidos. Cuando María regresó por él, una vez que su gobierno se había unificado y las guerras habían disminuido gracias a la llegada al poder de Santa Anna

-Come on, Anthony-dijo el estadounidense buscando al menor por la casa porque estaban jugando a las escondidillas- Where are you?

Escuchó una risita en el ático por lo que fue por la escalera y subió.

-¿Tony?-preguntó y abrió un pequeño armario-¿Dónde está ese niño?

De pronto escuchó pasitos y las escaleras cayeron al suelo

-You're good, kid, really good-dijo Alfred caminando hacia la trampilla del ático para ver al niño correr en el piso de abajo hacia las escaleras. El rubio saltó del ático y corrió tras él.

Texas tenía la apariencia de un niño de cuatro años y ya hablaba bastante bien el inglés.

Tony se metió debajo de la cama cuando su progenitor entró en la habitación

-Sé que estás aquí… -abre el armario- Aparece… -checa en el baño-

El niño sale de debajo de la cama antes de subir en ésta para saltar y esconderse en la pantalla de la lámpara

-Te voy a encontrar…-comentó el ojiazul buscando debajo de la cama- que raro…

Justo en ese momento, el texano saltó de la lámpara cayendo en la espalda de su padre que no se lo esperaba y que se precipitó contra la cama.

La risa del menor inundó la casa cuando el norteamericano quedó tendido boca abajo sobre la pequeña cama

-I win-dijo sentándose en la espalda del mayor- I want ice-cream

Alfred admitió la derrota, Anthony era muy bueno ocultándose y estaba orgulloso de ello.

-Yes, you win…-le dijo el ojiazul levantándose de la cama y cargando a su hijo en su espalda- vamos a comer helado…

Los dos bajaron a la cocina justo cuando María tocó la puerta.

-¿Hi?-preguntó el estadounidense al abrir la puerta y su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a la mexicana- Oh María…

-¡Mom!-exclamó el menor jalando el cabello del rubio por la emoción

-Ahora que las cosas se han normalizado, me llevaré a mi hijo-dijo ella sujetándolo para bajarlo de la espalda del angloparlante

-But…-comenzó Alfred sintiendo un vacío en el pecho

-Nada de peros-dijo la chica y dando media vuelta, comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa

El estadounidense se puso triste al verlos partir. Texas se despidió de su padre moviendo su manita en señal de adiós.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, Anthony se dio cuenta de que el vivir con su madre no se parecía en nada a vivir con el angloparlante. Ella era bastante controladora con él y su gente. El gobierno de la mexicana se estaba convirtiendo gradualmente en una dictadura.

-De ahora en adelante estarás más unido a mí que nunca ¿entendido?-le dijo ella mientras lo estrujaba

-Mamá, me sofocas…-murmuró el menor que aparentaba los seis años- Además, mi gente está comenzando a quejarse de tu jefe… con papá tenía más libertad…

-Ahora resulta que tú tienes ansias de libertad como el gringo de tu padre ¿no?-le dijo ella molesta poniendo las manos en la cintura

Y así comenzaron los problemas, los texanos exigían que se cambiara el gobierno centralista del país pero, al no recibir respuesta, decidieron tomar las armas y luchar por su independencia.

-¡¿Independencia?!-exclamó la mexicana atónita- Sólo tienes 6 años, deja de decir tonterías, Anthony…

-Mami, yo te quiero mucho pero mi gente no está conforme y uno tiene que hacer lo que es correcto para sus personas ¿no?-dijo el niño

-No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto…-dijo María abrazando al menor- Yo te quiero mucho, perdóname pero no soy yo quien establece las leyes…

-Entonces no estaré en tu contra mamá, sino en contra de Santa Anna-dijo el ojiverde

Sin embargo, Santa Anna, para ahogar las revueltas que había en Texas, trató de fusionarlo con Coahuila.

Anthony palideció. Si Texas desaparecía, él también lo haría.

-¡Mamá!-exclamó el menor asustado- ¿Ya viste lo que quiere hacer tu gobernante? ¡¿No vas a decir nada en mi defensa?!

-Ya traté de hablar con él y nada-dijo ella preocupada también, sabía que últimamente había tenido problemas con el menor, pero nunca había deseado que él desapareciera.

-¿Ves, mamá?-le dijo el texano- Con más razón debo buscar mi independencia o sino… desapareceré… ¿Me apoyarás?

-Pero cielo…-lo abrazó muy triste- aun eres muy pequeño para pensar en eso…

-Es necesario-dijo él abrazando a la mexicana- Seré independiente, con o sin tu apoyo, sé que daddy me apoyará…

-¡Claro! A él le conviene que seas independiente-exclamó ella furiosa- Pues no pasará jovencito, tú no te vas a independizar

Ambos se lanzaron una mirada retadora. Era el inicio de la revolución texana.

-Entonces esto es una guerra…-dijo Tony- No puedes detenerme de alcanzar lo que quiero…

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó México molesta- ¿Qué es lo que un niñito como tu quiere en realidad?

-Quiero mi libertad-dijo él con una sonrisa- Freedom…

Maria sabía que el gringo solo existía para causarle problemas y ahora podía verlo. Le había lavado el cerebro a su adorado bebé y ahora éste tenía ideas ridículas acerca de la libertad.

Se maldijo internamente por haber dejado a Texas en manos estadounidenses pero el hubiera no existe y no le quedó de otra más que preparar un plan para reprimir las protestas del menor.

-¡Anthony Jones Fernández!-exclamó furiosa callando a su hijo en el acto. El ojiverde retrocedió asustado al ver a su madre completamente enojada- ¡A tu habitación en este momento!

-No…-dijo el niño con una mirada retadora ocultando su miedo

* * *

Dato histórico: Texas solo perteneció a México 16 años de los cuales México se desentendió de él durante 12, fue hasta 1832 cuando le prestó atención, 4 años antes de su independencia

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	10. El Álamo

-¡Anthony Jones Fernández!-exclamó furiosa callando a su hijo en el acto. El ojiverde retrocedió asustado al ver a su madre completamente enojada- ¡A tu habitación en este momento!

-No…-dijo el niño con una mirada retadora ocultando su miedo

-¿No?-repitió molesta- ¿te atreves a desafiarme?

-Mamá…-dijo el menor tratando de hacerla entrar en razón- entiende… si me quedo desapareceré. Además tú no me vas a dar la libertad que me daba mi padre

-¡Basta!-chilló ella furiosa ante la mención del norteamericano-Espero que te quede algo muy claro de ahora en adelante, Anthony: Aquí no es como con el gringo ¡¿Entendido?!

El menor la miró con enojo

-¡¿Entonces porque me trajiste?!-le recriminó molesto soltando una patada contra el suelo

-Quería que estuviéramos juntos-le dijo México acariciando el cabello de ojiverde

-¡Yo estaba bien con mi papá y tu solo me trajiste para sufrir!-gruñó molesto

-¡¿Sufrir?!-exclamó María apretando los puños-¡Tú no sabes lo que es sufrir! ¡Yo he sufrido mucho más que tú!

-¡¿Bueno, entonces tu quieres que sufra verdad?!-le espetó cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué clase de madre hace eso por su hijo?

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!-le espetó ella fríamente- ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que he pasado!

-¡Y tú no piensas en lo que me va a pasar!-exclamó aterrorizado-¡Voy a desaparecer!

-¡Cállate!-rugió furiosa y en un impulso de ira, le soltó una rápida cachetada

Los ojos verdes del menor se abrieron de golpe al sentir el dolor punzante en su mejilla, lentamente llevó su mano a su mejilla roja. María respiraba entrecortadamente para relajarse. La miraba totalmente en shock, la mexicana nunca le había dado un solo golpe.

De pronto, los ojos del menor se llenaron de lágrimas y la morena lo abrazó avergonzada pero el texano no la abrazó, al contrario, la empujó.

-Tony… yo… lo siento-murmuró ella con miedo. Ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Con una última mirada llena de dolor, el menor salió corriendo de la casa.

-¡Tony!-gritó María y las lágrimas inundaron sus mejillas- ¡TONY!

El niño corrió hacia el norte. El estadounidense le había construido una casa sencilla en El Álamo.

Al llegar a la fortaleza, los aldeanos lo saludaron, ya lo conocían, y cómo no hacerlo si él era la personificación de ese territorio. Entró llorando a su casa, no le gustaba pelearse con su madre pero estaba determinado a independizarse.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se lanzó sobre su cama. Se puso a llorar con fuerza mientras abrazaba una almohada.

-No quiero desaparecer-murmuró algo desesperado

México inmediatamente comenzó a mandar al ejército al norte. Ella sabía que el menor estaba en El Álamo y lo obligaría a regresar a la capital.

En cuando Anthony se enteró que el ejército mexicano se acercaba, notó como sus hombres se preparaban para la batalla, pero, a pesar de que sabía que no tenían probabilidades para ganar, iba a intentarlo solo, sin ayuda de su padre.

-¡Ahí vienen los mexicanos!-gritó alguien y todos ocuparon posiciones defensivas

María mandó rodear la fortaleza de El Álamo con 1200 hombres que rápidamente se apresuraron a sitiar el lugar. El menor palideció al ver la cantidad de hombres que eran.

Pensó que atacarían ese día pero no fue así, establecieron un campamento. Los texanos comenzaron a turnarse para hacer guardia cuidándose de que no fueran a ser atacados mientras dormían. El ojiverde se estaba quedando dormido, no estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse tanto tiempo dormido.

Parpadeó un par de veces pero los parpados le pesaban demasiado, cerró los ojos un momento y sin poder evitarlo, se quedó dormido.

México despertó en la madrugada del 6 de marzo lista para el asedio. El ejercito se levantó y a su orden, todos corrieron lo más silenciosamente posible hacia las murallas.

El sonido de la trompeta despertó al menor, el ataque había comenzado y él se había quedado dormido. Tomó su arma y apuntó a los enemigos que estaban escalando las paredes de la fortaleza.

Disparó derribando a uno de ellos y se apresuró a lanzarles piedras a los demás pero eran demasiados. Por más que disparaban, no lograban diezmarlos. Fue entonces cuando escuchó como comenzaban a derribar la entrada. Se asomó y vio justo el momento en que María entraba a la fortaleza.

-¡Mamá!-exclamó sin poder evitarlo para rápidamente taparse la boca pero ella lo había escuchado. El menor comenzó a correr para salir por la puerta este de la fortaleza pero algo muy extraño le pasaba, sentía pequeñas punzadas de dolor en todo el cuerpo, era como si alguien le estuviera practicando acupuntura y le estuvieran metiendo agujas en la piel.

Cada una de esas pequeñas puntadas representaba la muerte de cada uno de los texanos que morían en batalla. La mexicana entró corriendo para perseguir al niño, lo sacaría de ahí antes de que saliera herido.

Anthony corría tan rápido como le daban las piernas mirando detrás de su hombro como su madre lo perseguía como si fuera una cazadora y él fuera su presa, sin embargo él tenía la ventaja de la juventud de su lado, pero las punzadas de dolor comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes. Cuando logró salir de El Álamo, una punzada especialmente dolorosa atacó su pierna derecha haciendo que tropezara. Cayó estrepitosamente y se hizo un profundo corte en la rodilla izquierda.

-¡Anthony!-exclamó ella hincándose al lado de su hijo- ¡Ya ves! Debes tener cuidado, déjame ver tu herida-se acercó un poco pero el menor movió su rodilla lejos de ella

-No-dijo con ojos llorosos- Es tu culpa que esté así… si no me hubieras atacado…

-¡Si no hubieras huido, no hubiera tenido que atacarte!-gritó ella furiosa- ¡Debiste quedarte a mi lado!

-Pues ya no quiero-dijo llorando-Soy independiente…

-Vámonos, he dicho-le espetó ella y lo cargó.

El Álamo cayó, solo quedaron 3 sobrevivientes. Santa Anna se alzaba con la victoria pero eso no terminaría ahí. Una vez que Anthony se curó, huyó de nuevo de la casa de México para buscar su independencia una vez más y esta vez lo haría con ayuda de Estados Unidos.

-¿Daddy?-preguntó llorando cuando entró a la casa de su padre- I need help…

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	11. Guerra

El americano había estado muy ocupado con algunas leyes y disturbios que habían ocurrido en su nación. Se encontraba en su casa trabajando en su estudio. Le dolía la espalda y el cuello de tanto estar leyendo por lo que, para despejarse, decidió ir a la cocina por una taza de café.

Se levantó de su asiento y se estiró para acto seguido, caminar hacia la cocina. Calentó un poco de agua junto con un par de granos de café. Una vez que la bebida estuvo lista, la sirvió en una taza y caminó de regreso a su estudio.

Miró al exterior desde una de las ventanas del pasillo. Era una noche tranquila, parecía que nada extraño iba a pasar

Pero solo parecía…

-Daddy?-preguntó una voz llorosa y el corazón del estadounidense se detuvo para rápidamente asomarse a la puerta de la entrada - I need help…

Ahí estaba, su pequeño Anthony pero no se veía bien. Tenía los ojos llorosos, las mejillas rojas, diferentes cortes en los brazos y un profundo corte reciente en la rodilla izquierda.

La taza estuvo a punto de resbalar de las manos del mayor cuando el pequeño se acercó corriendo y lo abrazó. El rubio puso la taza en el escritorio y se hincó para cargar al menor

-¿What happened?-preguntó muy preocupado por el estado actual del niño- ¿Dónde te hiciste todos esos cortes?

El menor evitó la mirada preocupada de su padre antes de suspirar.

-Quiero ser libre-murmuró- Quiero independizarme de mamá…

-¿En serio?-dijo él pensativo- pero ella no te dejará independizarte tan fácilmente, además, aun eres pequeño- Suspiró-¿No quieres esperar un par de años, campeón?

-¡No!-respondió el texano cruzándose de brazos- Su presidente quiere disolverme con Coahuila, tratamos de resistir, ella atacó el Álamo y me lastim…

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más. Un aura oscura cubrió al americano y su rostro se ensombreció. Anthony se estremeció, nunca había visto a su padre tan enojado

-¡¿She did WHAT?!-rugió furioso el mayor y el pequeño comenzó a llorar asustado

-¡Hablé de más, no te enojes daddy! –Pidió el ojiverde escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su padre- ¡Ella no quería hacerlo, yo lo sé!

El americano respiró hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse y no seguir asustando al texano. El tener al niño en brazos le ayudó a calmarse.

-No temas, my boy…-le dijo suavemente secando sus lágrimas- Yo haré que seas independiente, es una promesa…

La declaración de guerra de Estados Unidos hacia México no tardó en llegar. Pronto, ambas naciones se involucraron en sangrientas batallas.

-¡Sal de mi territorio y devuélveme a mi hijo, maldito gringo!-le espetó ella cuando lo vio llegar con un ejército a Nuevo México

-¡¿Querías disolverlo, really?!-le gritó él furioso- ¡Anthony merece ser libre quieras o no!

Texas se había quedado en la casa de su padre mientras Alfred se adueñaba poco a poco del norte de México. María estaba completamente furiosa. Mientras México reunía un ejército para hacerle frente al estadounidense, él ocupó la ciudad de Monterrey.

Anthony se sentía mal de saber que sus padres estaban luchando a muerte, no era como cualquier discusión de padres comunes, los suyos tenían rifles, cañones, etc.

La mexicana encontró su oportunidad para derrotar al rubio en uno de los fuertes más vulnerables: El fuerte de Buenavista cuya única defensa eran cientos de cadetes inexpertos recién salidos de la academia Westpoint. Con cientos de soldados, la morena atacó el fuerte, los cadetes caían como moscas a sus pies pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el americano no estaba ahí.

-¡Maldito gringo!-gruñó furiosa- ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!

Pronto su respuesta llegó en una carta traída por un mensajero. La sangre abandonó las mejillas de la chica al leer el simple mensaje que decía que se había visto un par de barcos con las banderas estadounidenses acercándose al puerto de Veracruz

Ese gringo tramposo le había tendido una trampa. Rápidamente reunió a sus tropas y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Veracruz.

Alfred avanzaba por lo que quedó de la maltrecha ciudad de Jalapa para avanzar junto con su ejército hacia la capital. Una vez que tomara la capital, Anthony podría declararse un territorio libre.

El ejército mexicano debía interceptarlos antes de que llegaran a la capital y el destino decidió que el último asalto se jugara en el Castillo de Chapultepec. Estados Unidos llegó a las faldas del imponente castillo en septiembre de 1847. La guerra había dejado a muchos muertos y miles de heridos para ambas naciones pero esto era algo personal.

A la señal del ojiazul, los cañones atacaron el castillo. Alfred y varios de sus mejores hombres atacaron la entrada del castillo. Ahí fue donde se encontró con María en el asalto final.

-¡Deja a Anthony ser libre!-le espetó él tomando con fuerza su bayoneta

-¡Jamás! ¡Él es mi bebé y tu quieres quitármelo!-exclamó ella atacándolo- Si no hubieras metido tus narices en lo que no te incumbía, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-¡Si pudieras controlar a tu estúpido presidente, no hubiera tenido que intervenir!-le gritó devolviéndole el ataque.

La batalla estaba muy pareja, ambos estaban cansados y heridos. Cada muerto en la guerra les afectaba de manera significativa pero ninguno de los dos se rendiría tan fácilmente. Sólo ganaría el mejor.

México comenzaba a perder fuerzas, no podría seguir por mucho tiempo pero su orgullo de madre la mantuvo en pie un poco más. Alfred no entendía de dónde sacaba ella la fuerza para poder hacerle frente, sin embargo, no podía detener lo inevitable. Con la caída del último cadete de la academia militar, María cayó.

El estadounidense la miró, después de tanta guerra, por fin había vencido. La mexicana comenzó a llorar al verse derrotada.

-Mi bebé, mi ángel…-murmuró entre sollozos- ¡¿Por qué lo quieres alejar de mí?!

-Porque quiero lo mejor para él-respondió el rubio tratando de aguantar las ganas de abrazarla- Él debe vivir lo más libre posible…

-Mi Anthony… mi hijo…-murmuraba perdida en su propia mente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en el suelo.

Y así, la Texas mexicana desapareció para darle paso a la República Texana.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	12. División parte 1

Estados Unidos estaba viviendo una época de mucho auge económico, para proteger a Texas, en 1845 el presidente Taylor preparó un documento para la anexión de Texas

-¿Qué es eso, daddy?-preguntó el menor mirando el documento que acababa de darle el ojiazul

-Es un tratado para que te anexes a mi país-dijo el mayor tranquilamente- necesito que aceptes, no te anexaré a fuerzas

-¡¿Quieres desaparecerme como mamá?!-exclamó el texano asustado alejándose de un salto

-No no, of course not-dijo Alfred negando con la cabeza- tú tienes tu casa y tus cosas, tu territorio no cambiará de nombre ni se unirá a un estado mío, solo quiero protegerte de tener que cargar con esta nación ¿qué me dices?

-Uhm… pues si no voy a desaparecer, acepto, además, mi gente es muy quejumbrosa-comentó Anthony negando con la cabeza

-¿A quién se parecerán?-comentó el estadounidense con una sonrisa burlona

-¡¿Me estás diciendo quejumbroso?!-exclamó el ojiverde indignado

-No no, claro que no…-dijo el mayor sarcásticamente antes de salir corriendo siendo perseguido por el menor que tomó una escoba para golpear a su padre

El documento de anexión se publica en todo Texas y el 13 de octubre de 1845, los habitantes del territorio aceptan por lo que 29 de diciembre de 1845, se anexa oficialmente como estado.

Esto causó polémica en el mundo, sobre todo en México. María se dirigió a la casa del estadounidense en cuanto se enteró de la anexión y comenzó a golpear la puerta amenazando con tirarla si no le abría

-Mary!-exclamó el ojiazul con una amplia sonrisa al abrir la puerta y verla ahí- ¿Qué te trae por aq…?

La mexicana lo calló con una fuerte cachetada antes de comenzar a gritarle de groserías argumentando que él no podía anexarse Texas, que era un sucio traidor porque había prometido darle libertad al menor, no atarlo a él.

El rubio buscó tranquilizarla para decirle el plan pero ella le soltó otra rápida bofetada por lo que Alfred le sujetó las muñecas

-María, for god sake!-exclamó mientras ella forcejeaba para soltarse- No podía dejarlo como una nación entre nosotros, debía anexarlo para quitarle el peso de tener que cargar con una nación, ¿entiendes?

-¡Tú querías anexarlo desde el principio!-le espetó ella muy enojada a lo que él negó lentamente-¡no te hagas! ¡Tú no actúas solo porque si!

-Por mi hijo si lo hago, Mary-dijo tranquilamente- ahora relájate, él está en buenas manos, me está ayudando con el negocio del algodón, rápidamente nos estamos convirtiendo en potencia y eso es bueno para él porque puede tener más lujos, ¿no lo crees?

Estados Unidos la soltó mientras sonreía muy satisfecho. La morena lo fulminó con la mirada y levantó la mano como si le fuera a dar una tercera cachetada pero la bajó y dando media vuelta se fue.

Mientras México tenía problemas en su gobierno y Benito Juárez era el hombre del momento con su guerra de reforma, su vecino del norte comenzaba a tener problemas.

-Alfred, debes eliminar la esclavitud de tu país, no puedes seguir así-le dijo Inglaterra en una de sus visitas mientras comían- En Europa ya no hay esclavitud en la mayoría de los países y ahora está mal visto el país en que si la haya.

-Pero Arthur, no puedo dejarlos libres así como así ¿qué pasará con mi negocio de algodón?-preguntó el americano-Necesito que alguien maneje las maquinas que te compré.

-Bueno… sí, pero para eso tienes a toda tu gente ¿no?-preguntó el británico dándole un sorbo a su té- ¿o no quieres ensuciarte las manos con ese trabajo?

El tono retador del mayor hizo enojar al americano por lo que resopló y siguió comiendo haciendo un berrinche en su interior. Una sonrisa se formó en la boca del inglés, Alfred seguía siendo tan predecible como lo era cuando tenía 100.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró el texano con una sonrisa limpiando el sudor de su frente

-Hi dad!-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Estados Unidos quien seguía refunfuñado pero sonrió débilmente- Hi Grandfather!

El británico se sonrojó levemente cuando el menor lo saludó y le dio el beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse a su lado para comer.

-¿A qué debemos tu visita, Dad Iggy?-preguntó el texano diciendo el apodo cariñoso que le había asignado al europeo antes de tomar un trago de leche

-Ahm… solo venía a platicar algunas cosas con tu padre –respondió Inglaterra acariciando el cabello del niño- Espero que haga lo correcto…

El estadounidense resopló molesto inflando sus mejillas por lo que el inglés le pellizcó una riendo levemente

-Vamos, Alfred, solo fue un simple comentario-rió el mayor y terminó su té- En fin, debo irme, tengo que arreglar un par de cosas en mi casa, pero espero volver

-Oh, solo vienes de rápido… ok… -murmuró el niño sonriendo al recibir un beso en la frente- Bye Dad Iggy

-Nos vemos pronto-dijo el británico tomando su maletín antes de darle un par de palmadas en el hombro a Estados Unidos- Bye Alfred, haz lo que debas hacer…

-Sí, lo sé…-suspiró el ojiazul- Good bye, Arthur

El europeo salió de la casa rumbo al muelle para tomar el primer barco a Inglaterra

-Dad?-preguntó el texano- ¿A qué se refería Grandfather con "haz lo que debas hacer"?

-Anthony, él ha recomendado que eliminemos la esclavitud-dijo el mayor

Los ojos verdes de Texas se abrieron de golpe y su pupila se contrajo por el miedo

-WHAT?!-exclamó poniéndose de pie- Forget it! No! No! ¡Me niego! ¡No se puede vivir sin ellos! ¡¿Cómo continuaríamos con la recolección de algodón?!

-Anthony, aquí se hace lo que yo digo-exclamó Alfred poniéndose de pie- Y si yo digo que se eliminará la esclavitud, eso se va a hacer

-¡Estás loco!-exclamó el menor enfrentando a su padre mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada- ¡Mi gente depende de los esclavos! No puedes arrebatarme todo lo que tengo solo porque Inglaterra te dijo que lo hicieras

-¡Mientras tengas el nombre de estado, vives bajo mis reglas y por lo tanto vas a obedecerlas!-le dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¡En Estados Unidos se hace lo que yo digo!

-¡Pues entonces no quiero seguir siendo parte de Estados Unidos!-le espetó el texano saliendo de la habitación- This is war!

Y así, los estados del sur de EUA formaron "Estados Confederados de América"

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	13. El enemigo impensable

Alfred estaba molesto, furioso y triste por haber llegado a este punto. Había luchado contra María, incluso contra su padre y mentor, Arthur pero jamás se había imaginado que un día tendría que enfrentarse a su propio hijo.

-No temas muchacho, todo va a estar bien-le dijo Lincoln palmeando su hombro- Simplemente trataremos de hacer la paz y procuraremos que no muera nadie…

-Pero él no va a rendirse tan fácilmente, lo sé…-dijo mirando su escritorio muy triste- Es igual a mí y no se rendirá hasta que haya caído el último soldado…

-Es como un verdadero estadounidense…-dijo el presidente- esto será más difícil entonces…

-Lo sé… ¿entonces qué haremos?-preguntó el rubio

-Muy fácil-dijo una voz- debilitaremos su economía con el Plan Anaconda

-Winfield Scott… Qué bien que haya llegado ahora dígame… ¿En qué consiste su plan?-preguntó Lincoln

Su idea era que la Unión bloquease los principales puertos para debilitar la economía confederada. Además, la toma del río Misisipi dividiría en dos al Sur.

Lincoln aceptó el plan pero no hizo caso de las advertencias de Scott en contra de un ataque inmediato contra Richmond que se había convertido en la capital de los Estados Confederados de América.

En mayo de 1861, Lincoln ordenó el bloqueo de todos los puertos sureños, terminando prácticamente con la totalidad del comercio internacional de la Confederación. Los barcos que violaron el bloqueo fueron apresados. El bloqueo acabó con el _Rey Algodón_, arruinando la economía sureña.

-¡Grrr me lleva la…!-gritó el menor furioso al ver como su padre bloqueaba las costas sureñas-¡Fucking sh…!

Debía pensar cómo poder librar los bloqueos del ojiazul… debía de haber una forma…

-¿Anthony?-preguntó una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Oh Dad Iggy, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó el texano mirando al británico en la puerta de su casa

-Me enteré que tenías una pelea con Alfred-dijo el europeo-Verás, creo que es bueno que se trate de eliminar la esclavitud pero creo que Estados Unidos fue algo radical, debió hacerlo de manera paulatina

-Pero yo no quería quedarme sin dinero-comentó el niño cruzándose de brazos- Y ahora mi economía está arruinada

-Lo siento, Anthony…-dijo el inglés acariciando su cabello y de pronto puso un par de libras esterlinas en los bolsillos del menor- Si le dices algo a tu padre, te lo negaré todo.

El texano notó el dinero y sonrió antes de desviar la mirada

-No necesitaba dinero, estoy bien… pero gracias de todos modos…-Tony abrazó a su abuelo antes de que éste regresara a Europa.

Con el dinero de Inglaterra, Texas inició un ataque al bloqueo de Virginia con el CSS Virginia. El ataque tomó por sorpresa a uno de los barcos del bloqueo que sufrió fuertes daños y finalmente se hundió, sin embargo, la victoria no duró mucho porque al día siguiente, Estados Unidos mandó un nuevo barco de guerra, el USS Monitor.

La mirada esmeralda chocó contra la mirada zafiro del mayor, ambos entrecerraron los ojos con rencor, uno por su economía arruinada y el otro por haber sido desafiado de esa manera

-Apunten-el texano dio la orden y sus tripulantes obedecieron poniendo al barco estadounidense en la mira- ¡Fuego!

Alfred se agachó rápidamente cuando la bala pasó rozando la cubierta del su barco de guerra y rápidamente ordenó el contraataque. Comenzó un fuego cruzado en ambos barcos. Ninguno de los dos se rendiría.

Después de un par de horas, se decidió dejar en un empate pero Anthony sabía que capturarían su barco. Por lo que rápidamente mandó que se abrieran todas las escotillas para que éste se hundiera

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!-exclamó su coronel a cargo mientras la tripulación subía a los botes salvavidas- ¡¿Por qué hundes nuestro barco?!

-Mejor que esté en el fondo del mar a que él lo use en nuestra contra –dijo mirando la sombra de su padre en la cubierta del USS Monitor.

Texas estaba molesto por haber perdido ya que el bloqueo seguía y lamentablemente él no tenía la tecnología para hacerle frente a Estados Unidos por lo que le pidió ayuda a Reino Unido.

-¡¿Qué quieres qué?!-exclamó el británico sorprendido

-Dame tecnología para construir barcos para ganarle a Daddy-le pidió el menor- Por favor abuelito ¿sí? ¿Sí?-puso una cara tierna-

-¡Agh! ¡Eres igual al bloody emancipated, bloody hell!-exclamó Arthur molesto mientras preparaba los permisos para darle varios barcos al texano

-¡Ay Dad Iggy!-gritó emocionado el niño abrazando al europeo y besando sus mejillas- ¿Te he dicho cuanto te quiero?

-Sí, sí…-murmuró el inglés sonrojado- ¿Por qué siempre me meto donde no me llaman? Uff

Con los barcos de Reino Unido, Anthony intentó un segundo ataque contra su padre pero en una batalla muy cerrada, terminó perdiendo de nuevo.

-No lo entiendo, mis estrategias eran muy buenas… -lloriqueó el ojiverde al ver que su último barco se hundía-¿Qué falló?

-Tengo muchísima más experiencia que tú, hijo-dijo Alfred mirando al menor con superioridad

En enero de 1865 se cerró el último puerto sureño y prácticamente se acabó con el comercio confederado.

-Esto aun no se acaba, daddy-dijo Texas con una sonrisa retadora mirando al estadounidense.

Las guerras pasaron entonces de mar a tierra donde el texano supo mover sus ejércitos para ganar una batalla que parecía perdida. Alfred estaba impresionado y molesto por esa victoria por lo que movilizó otro ejército hacia el sur que terminó siendo vencido por el menor.

Anthony, animado por su victoria en la segunda batalla, en la cual había ganado aun con desventaja numérica, comenzó a hacer planes para invadir el norte.

En sus estrategias el menor combinaba un par de técnicas que había aprendido de Inglaterra y de España así como la experiencia que había ganado en la batalla contra México además de conocer las estrategias de su padre puesto que él se las había enseñado. Estaba listo para invadir a Estados Unidos.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


	14. El día más sangriento: Mañana

Alfred, Lincoln y sus generales planeaban el próximo ataque. Las estrategias y las victorias del menor los habían tomado por sorpresa. El estadounidense tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado maldecía haberle enseñado el arte de la guerra pero por el otro lado, estaba muy orgulloso.

-Escuchen, debido a la derrota del general John Pope, el ejército quedará a cargo de George McClellan-dijo Lincoln- Tú te enfrentarás a Robert Lee. Jones te acompañará…

De pronto se escucharon varios gritos y tiroteos cerca de Sharpsburg. No… era imposible que los sureños hubieran entrado al territorio norteño… simplemente era una locura.

Todos los presentes corrieron hacia donde venían los disparos junto con el ejército y si, efectivamente, ahí estaba la confederación invadiendo territorio estadounidense. Alfred estaba impresionado por el valor del ojiverde. Esto iba a terminar mal para ambos.

Era el 17 de septiembre de 1862, Maryland era testigo de una de las batallas más sangrientas en la historia de los Estados Unidos. Las balas volaban de un lado al otro. Un ejército confederado de aproximadamente 45,000 soldados tomó por sorpresa al ejército de Estados Unidos de 87,000 integrantes.

El esmeralda y el zafiro se fulminaban mutuamente. Padre e hijo luchaban sin descanso y ninguno pensaba rendirse. El orgullo nacional se interponía y esto causó que el riachuelo Antietam se llenara de sangre.

Una bala pasó rozando el brazo del ojiazul que rápidamente se agachó, cargó el rifle y disparó eliminando a un confederado y causándole una dolorosa punzada a Texas que rápidamente subió a un árbol y comenzó a disparar.

-Primero eliminamos a los eslabones fuertes y terminamos con los débiles-se dijo a si mismo mientras una de sus balas perforaba el fémur de un soldado estadounidense. Alfred se quejó del dolor en la pierna.

-Bloody kid-murmuró el mayor que en sus momentos de mayor desesperación, sacaba su lado británico. Rápidamente ordenó que se eliminaran las fuerzas enemigas, con suerte podría capturar al ojiverde y terminar con esta locura.

Varios hombres salieron de la barricada pero fueron rápidamente eliminados, cruzar el campo era muy peligroso, incluso pecho tierra.

De pronto un brillo le alertó de algo. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba un maizal. El brillo de una bayoneta lo alertó. Inteligente niño, quería rodearlos. El corazón de Alfred se detuvo al ver como varias bayonetas se levantaban

-¡AL SUELO!-gritó justo en el momento en que los confederados ocultos abrieron fuego. Rápidamente se metieron a la trinchera pero su número bajó mucho con la primera descarga- ¡Artillería, flanco izquierdo!

El fuego de artillería y de los rifles de ambos bandos actuó como una guadaña, cortando los cuerpos de los soldados como si fueran plantas. Al ver tal masacre, los sureños comenzaron a huir hacia los maizales, pero el Norte no los dejaría huir tan fácil.

Se inició una persecución de fuego cruzado por los maizales. Los hombres caían como moscas. Alfred saltaba cadáveres enemigos mientras, dolorosas punzadas en el cuerpo le indicaban cuando caía uno de los suyos.

Anthony estaba agotado, gracias a su baja estatura, todas las balas pasaban rozando su cabeza ya que los norteños solo apuntaban a la cabeza. El sudor escurría por su frente cuando de pronto, tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Rápidamente se apresuró a hacerse bolita en el suelo cubriendo su cabeza. Éste era el fin… pero los estadounidenses lo saltaban pensando que era un cadáver más. Incluso notó cuando su padre lo saltó con la bayoneta en alto. Sin embargo, la sensación de haber pasado sobre alguien como él, lo hizo detenerse.

Su mirada volvió al suelo y su corazón se detuvo al ver un bulto rubio. Creyó que le daba un paro cardiaco. La sangre huyó de su cara y su corazón latió dolorosamente mientras corría hacia el menor. Numerosas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas pues él había jurado que el texano se había quedado en el árbol.

-¡ANTHONY!-gritó antes de caer de rodillas a su lado. Las dos miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y Estados Unidos respiró aliviado al ver que estaba ileso- ¡Detén esto de una vez!

-No-dijo el menor sintiendo como la sangre resbalaba por su rodilla-no lo haré hasta que elimines tu ley anti esclavitud…

-¡Eres tan terco!-le espetó furioso-¡Eres caprichoso y testarudo!

-¡Pues claro, es porque soy tu hijo!-exclamó Texas fulminando con la mirada a su padre que desvió la mirada molesto.

De pronto se escucharon muchos pasos que se acercaban

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Estados Unidos sintiendo como la tierra retumbaba

-Son los refuerzos-dijo Anthony con una sonrisa-Saluda a la brigada Tigre…

La brigada Tigre de Luisiana conformada por 500 hombres bien preparados obligó a la Unión a retirarse hacia East Woods sufriendo una baja del 67%. La más alta hasta el momento

El ojiazul llevó su mano a su abdomen donde sintió una lluvia de punzadas sumamente dolorosas. Texas aprovechó ese momento para huir. El sur parecía tener la ventaja cuando de pronto, una batería de rifles de artillería disparó directamente contra el maizal ocasionando una matanza. La brigada Tigre perdió 323 de sus 500 hombres.

Tras dos horas y 2.500 bajas, estaban donde habían empezado. El maizal, un área de unos 225 metros de largo y unos 360 de ancho, fue la escena de una indescriptible destrucción. Se estimó que el maizal cambió de manos no menos de 15 veces en el transcurso de la mañana.

Un refuerzo estadounidense de 7,200 hombres al mando del comandante Mansfield llegó al campo de batalla. Más de la mitad de los miembros eran reclutas sin experiencia, incluso el capitán había recibido el mando hacía dos días.

Preocupado por sus hombres, mandó que estos avanzaran en una formación conocida como "columna de compañías, juntas en masa", una formación en la que un regimiento formaba en diez filas en lugar de las dos habituales. Cuando sus hombres entraron en East Woods, ofrecieron un excelente blanco para la artillería.

-Pan comido-dijo Anthony apuntando al capitán y disparó derribando a Mansfield mientras el resto de los refuerzos caían. El territorio estaba de nuevo en manos sureñas pero esto duró poco ya que otro ejército más especializado reforzó a los novatos obligando a los confederados a retroceder.

Varios generales de ambos bandos estaban muy heridos por lo que hubo cierta confusión sobre que debían hacer los soldados. Alfred rápidamente llamó al orden para lanzar un ataque contra el flanco izquierdo para aliviar un poco la tensión sobre los hombres de Mansfield.

De pronto, los ojos esmeraldas notaron el movimiento del ejército de su padre, querían rodearlos y hacerlos retroceder pero eso no pasaría porque Texas alertó a tres brigadas que los dispersaron.

La fase matutina terminó con 13.000 bajas por ambos lados, incluyendo dos jefes de Estados Unidos.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	15. El día más sangriento: Mediodía

Anthony estaba cansado y herido. Miró hacia el cielo, apenas era medio día y sentía que ya no podía seguir. Al mediodía, la acción se había desplazado hacia el centro de la línea defensiva confederada. Un terrible combate que se estaba llevando a cabo en West Woods.

Ambos bandos enviaron refuerzos. Texas le dijo a su General Robert E. Lee que enviara sus últimas divisiones en reserva

–Son solo 3.400 hombres y están bajo el mando del general de división Richard H. Anderson-le dijo el general confederado al pequeño ojiverde

-No importa, que vayan a reforzar la línea defensiva de Hill y extenderla hacia la derecha-le ordenó el menor- prepararen un ataque para rodear el flanco derecho de French.

Al mismo tiempo, los 4.000 hombres de la división del mayor general estadounidense Israel B. Richardson llegaron a la izquierda de French.

Esta era la última de las tres divisiones que Alfred había dejado en la retaguardia cuando organizó sus fuerzas de primeras tropas en atacar fueron las de Richardson pues no estaban cansadas a diferencia de las otras que llevaban luchando toda la mañana.

-¿Listos?-preguntó Alfred algo cansado al frente del ejército de reserva- ¡Ataquen!

Sobre el mediodía, la brigada del general John C. Cadwell fue enviada personalmente a la batalla por Estados Unidos tras enterarse de que Cadwell se encontraba en la retaguardia.

-Llamen a Cadwell, quiero terminar esta guerra hoy-ordenó el ojiazul molesto y adolorido por las bajas

La división confederada de Richard H. Anderson sirvió de poca ayuda a los defensores después de que hirieron al general Anderson al principio del combate.

-Esto se está saliendo de control-dijo Anthony asustado por el avance de su padre- ¡¿Dónde está George B. Anderson?!

-Joven Jones-le dijo uno de sus hombres- El líder Anderson está muerto

Un nudo apareció en la garganta del menor, pero ahora no era momento para llorar a sus muertos

-Entonces envíe al Coronel Charles C. Tew al mando del 2º Regimiento de Carolina del Norte-exclamó pero poco después se enteró de que lo mataron a los poco minutos de asumir el mando- Fuck ¿y el coronel John B. Gordon del 6º Regimiento de Alabama?

-Está herido, joven Jones-le indicó un oficial- recibió seis heridas serias en el combate.

Gordon cayó inconsciente boca abajo con la cara tapada por su propio sombrero, más tarde sus compañeros le dijeron al ojiverde que habría muerto ahogado en su propia sangre cuando uno de los soldados le dijo que no era cierto, que un soldado de la Unión le disparó en la cabeza.

-Era alto, joven-le dijo describiéndole al asesino- de cabello rubio y fríos ojos azules

-Papá…-murmuró el menor apretando los dientes pues todas estas bajas contribuyeron directamente a la confusión que siguió a estos hechos.

Durante el avance de la Brigada de Caldwell alrededor del flanco derecho confederado, el coronel Francis y 350 hombres, Alfred vio un punto débil en la línea defensiva confederada y ganaron un montículo que dominaba el Sunken Road.

Este hecho les permitió apuntar directamente a la línea defensiva confederada, convirtiendo la trinchera en una trampa mortal. En el intento de plantar cara a esta amenaza, una orden de Anthony fue malinterpretada por el teniente coronel James N. Lightfoot, sucesor de John Gordon.

Lightfoot ordenó a sus hombres dar media vuelta y retroceder, una orden que los cinco regimientos pensaron que estaba dirigida también a ellos. Las tropas confederadas se retiraron hacia Sharpsburg perdiendo su línea defensiva.

-¡¿Qué hacen?! –Exclamó el ojiverde furioso-¡¿Por qué retroceden?!

-Fue una orden del teniente Lightfoot-le indicó uno de sus hombres

-¡Pues díganle a Lightfoot que regrese a la línea de ataque o yo mismo le volaré la cabeza!-exclamó dedicándoles una mirada asesina muy parecida a la Inglaterra

Los hombres de Richardson se encontraban persiguiendo a los confederados que huían mientras el líder estadounidense Hill contraatacó con 200 hombres el flanco derecho de los confederados, aunque fueron rechazados por una carga feroz que evitó la caída del centro confederado. Alfred ordenó a regañadientes que su división retrocediera hacia Sunken Road. Su división había perdido unos 1.000 hombres. Winfield S. Hancock asumió el mando del avance de los confederados pero debido a lo inesperado de esto, el ejército disminuyó la velocidad.

La matanza que se produjo en el Sunken Road hizo que esa parte del camino recibiera el nombre de _Bloody Lane_ (_sendero sangriento_). Se produjeron unas 5.600 bajas (3.000 de la Unión, y 2.600 de la Confederación) a lo largo de los aproximadamente 750 metros de camino.

-¡Agh!-se quejó el ojiazul llevando su mano a su costado adolorido por las muertes de su gente- Esto debe acabar ya…

-¡Auch!- se quejó el menor con una mano en el brazo- No podemos rendirnos…

Estos hechos proporcionaron una gran oportunidad para Estados Unidos, ya que se hubiera sido dividido en dos el ejército confederado y probablemente los habrían derrotado. Alfred disponía de una caballería de reserva de 3.500 hombres, y de 10.300 hombres del general Porter esperando a un kilómetro y medio de distancia.

-El Cuerpo VI acababa de llegar con 12.000 hombres-le indicó un soldado al ojiazul- El brigadier general del Cuerpo VI, William B. Franklin, está preparado para aprovecharse de la situación

-Excelente, entonces que avance y divida al ejército confederado ahora-le indicó Alfred pero después de contemplar el campo de batalla notó que nadie se movía- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Señor, el comandante Sumner le ordenó a Franklin que no avanzara-le anunció uno de sus hombres y el rubio estuvo a punto de hacer pedazos el rifle que traía en la mano

Más tarde, el comandante de la otra unidad de reserva cercana al centro, el Cuerpo V, el mayor general Fitz John Porter, escuchó las recomendaciones del mayor general George Sykes, que mandaba su segunda división, en las que sugería que debía lanzarse otro ataque en el centro, una idea que contempló McClellan.

-¡¿Qué hacen?!-exclamó Alfred molesto- ¡Este es el mejor momento para atacar!

-Recuerde general Jones que yo mando la última reserva de tropas del último ejército de la República-le dijo Porter y el ojiazul estuvo a punto de estrangular a su propio general

Así que, por culpa de todos los malos acuerdos entre los generales estadounidenses, se perdió una buena oportunidad para la Unión terminando de ésta manera con la etapa de medio día.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	16. El día más sangriento:Tarde y la amenaza

Conforme la batalla comenzaba a hacer que los confederados retrocedieran hacia el sur, se demostró que el dominio del terreno era una ventaja para los sureños. Debido a esto, el ejército de George Crook sufrió una enorme baja cuando trataron de cruzar un rio y fueron diezmados por los francotiradores enemigos.

Cuando dos regimientos más cayeron en manos de los confederados, Alfred comenzó a desesperarse. Este día había durado mucho. A la una de la tarde, los confederados empezaban a andar escasos de munición.

-Joven Jones-le dijo uno de sus generales- Comienzan a haber bajas en las municiones.

Anthony se mordió el labio inferior pensando que hacer.

-Manden al escuadrón de Georgia contra los federales-ordenó mientras les disparaba a los hombres de la brigada 6 de Maryland.

Los soldados de Georgia causaron más de 500 bajas entre los federales, mientras que éstos perdieron menos de 160 hombres. Además habían logrado detener el asalto de Burnside al flanco sur durante más de tres horas. Durante ese tiempo, los confederados reforzaron el flanco izquierdo.

Los federales eran completamente inconscientes de que 3.000 nuevos hombres habían llegado para hacerles frente. El plan de Burnside era desplazarse rodeando el debilitado flanco derecho confederado, alcanzar Sharpsburg su única ruta de huida. A las tres de la tarde, Burnside dejó a la división de Sturgis reservada en el lado oeste del riachuelo de Antietam y se desplazó al oeste con más de 8.000 hombres y 22 cañones de apoyo.

Estados Unidos tuvo éxito en un ataque inicial contra la división de Texas, que era superada en número de efectivos y que fue obligada a retroceder más allá de _Cementery Hill_, a menos de unos 180 metros de Sharpsburg.

La división del general Hill llegó a las 3:30 de la tarde con unos 2.000 hombres y se prepararon para un contraataque. A las 3:40, la Brigada de Carolina del Sur atacó el Regimiento de Connecticut los cuales habían entrado en servicio sólo tres semanas atrás y su línea defensiva se desmoronó con 185 bajas. Anthony estaba eufórico, el estadounidense estaba comenzando a ceder de nuevo.

El Regimiento de Rhode Island acudió pero tenían poca visibilidad debido a los altos tallos del maizal y se desorientaron debido a que muchos confederados llevaban uniformes de la Unión que habían capturado. Este hecho permitió a los confederados atacar por sorpresa ya que los unionistas les dejaron acercarse creyendo que eran compañeros suyos, por lo que también rompieron filas y huyeron. Los confederados cayeron sobre ellos y fueron conducidos colina abajo hacia el Antietam.

Alfred corría de nuevo rumbo al río Antietam maldiciendo su suerte, nunca se le ocurrió utilizar los trajes de los confederados en su contra. Ese niño era muy listo y ahora lo tenía huyendo.

-¿Te rindes, daddy?-le gritó el menor que ahora se encontraba vestido como un miembro de la Unión. Ambas miradas se fulminaban mutuamente pero una sonrisa traviesa decoraba la cara del menor

-¡Never, bloody kid!-le espetó el estadounidense muy enojado- ¡Aun con todas las bajas, tengo más hombres que tú! Pero… creo que es suficiente por hoy…

Estados Unidos bajó el arma para sorpresa del texano y notó como su ejército comenzó a retirarse a través del Potomac para volver a Virginia. Las dos miradas se cruzaron una vez más antes de que el menor diera media vuelta para irse.

La batalla terminó sobre las 5:30 de la tarde. Las pérdidas fueron importantes en ambos lados. La unión tuvo 12.401 bajas, con 2.108 muertos. Las bajas confederadas sumaron 10.318 hombres, con 1.546 muertos. Estas representaban el 25% del ejército federal y el 31% de confederado. La batalla no tuvo ganador.

En los días siguientes, la Unión perdió en la Batalla de Fredericksburg perdiendo a doce mil hombres entre muertos y heridos. Texas era muy hábil en batalla por lo que logró vencer al ojiazul en la Batalla de Chancellorville en mayo de 1863. Estados Unidos cambiaba de general continuamente buscando uno que lo ayudara a llegar a la victoria.

Anthony preparó una segunda invasión al norte donde finalmente fue vencido en la Batalla de Gettysburg. Esta batalla, la más sangrienta de la guerra con casi 8.000 muertos y 30.000 heridos, se considera el punto a partir del cual todo cambia a favor de Estados Unidos.

Arthur estaba sumamente preocupado, las noticias de la guerra le angustiaban demasiado y en varias ocasiones pensó en intervenir a favor del texano.

-¡Si te atreves a reconocer a Anthony como independiente, lo tomaré como una declaración de guerra!-le rugió el estadounidense al británico que retrocedió sorprendido - ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres, Kirkland?!

El miedo se reflejó suavemente en la mirada ojiverde del europeo, por supuesto que no quería enfrentarse a Alfred pero no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados notando como la guerra afectaba demasiado a su nieto.

-No es eso lo que quiero-le dijo finalmente- Pero estás siendo muy duro con Anthony, es solo un niño y esta guerra les ha costado muchas vidas.

Estados Unidos desvió la mirada mientras se vendaba una profunda herida en la pierna. El inglés entendió que el ojiazul no iba a ceder por lo que siguió con su política neutral vendiéndole barcos al texano. El más famoso fue el CSS _Alabama_, el cual causó bastantes daños.

-¡Fucking England!-exclamó el estadounidense cuando reconoció el armamento británico en el barco que manejaba su hijo.

Aunque las tropas confederadas tuvieron numerosos éxitos en el Oeste fueron vencidos en numerosas ocasiones. Fueron expulsados de Misuri a principios del conflicto tras su derrota en la Batalla de Pea Ridge. Tennessee cayó en manos de la Unión a principios de 1862. La mayor parte del río Misisipi estuvo en posesión de los Estados Unidos. La Marina de la Unión capturó Nueva Orleans sin necesidad de plantar batalla en mayo de 1862, permitiendo a las fuerzas unionistas comenzar a ascender por el curso del Misisipi. Sólo la fortaleza de la ciudad de Vicksburg, en Misisipi, consiguió evitar que la Unión dominase todo el río.

Ese año, Arthur tomó la decisión de mediar el conflicto que definitivamente se les había salido de las manos. Sabía que esto podría provocarle otra guerra con EU.

-¡Te prohíbo que te metas en mi guerra!-le espetó el estadounidense fulminando a Inglaterra al igual que a su hijo que estaba sentado a su lado-¡Te declararé la guerra! ¡Juro que lo haré!

La mirada del ojiazul se cruzó con la del mayor y éste notó la decisión que embargaba cada una de las palabras del americano como el día en que declaró su independencia.

-Bien Daddy Iggy, tu ganas…-le dijo Anthony interrumpiendo el silencio- Aboliré la esclavitud definitivamente si me reconoces como nación.

-¡¿Si yo te qué?!-exclamó el europeo sorprendido y pensando en que Alfred se le lanzaría a la yugular en ese mismo instante si lo hacía- No puedo… I'm sorry…

-Forget it, Kirkland-dijo Alfred con rencor pues le enfurecía que el mayor no estuviera de su lado-El diálogo no va a funcionar, aquí solo ganará el mejor.

Estados Unidos se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación. Las dos miradas ojiverdes tan parecidas se encontraron y el texano se puso a llorar. Iba a perder, lo sabía y ahora no había nada que pudiera evitarlo

-I'm so sorry…-se disculpó el mayor abrazándolo y consolándolo.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	17. El descubrimiento

Esto se iba a acabar. Era el final. Podía ver con desesperación como sus hombres comenzaban a caer. Los confederados retrocedían, cada vez eran menos y ya no podían seguir luchando contra la unión.

Podía ver la paciencia y suficiencia en los ojos de su padre. Era la misma mirada que le dedicaba cuando hacía un berrinche. Esa mirada que demostraba que por más que luchara y llorara, Alfred siempre iba a ganar. El mayor solo esperaba a que se cansara de lloriquear y patalear para regañarlo y esta no fue la excepción. Por más que se esforzaba en seguir la guerra, más herido salía.

Al final, supo que debía detenerse cuando, en uno de sus escapes, los emboscaron. Sus soldados caían como moscas y cundió el pánico.

Anthony no supo en qué momento cayó al suelo, siendo arrastrado como muñeco de trapo por los confederados que huían de la muerte, cuando un horrible crujido lo hizo gritar de dolor.

El grito del menor alertó el instinto paternal del estadounidense que saltó al campo de batalla buscando al menor casi con desesperación.

-¡Anthony!-gritó desesperado cuando un disparo le pasó por la cabeza- ¡ANTHONY!

De pronto vio al niño retorciéndose en el suelo y rápidamente corrió hacia él empujando a quien se le atravesara.

-Anthony... my boy… are you ok?-preguntó angustiado al ver las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas ajenas. Entonces notó como abrazaba su brazo que estaba en una posición muy extraña

Y, a pesar de que Texas era un niño fuerte que había sobrellevado una de las peores guerras del momento, a fin de cuentas era un niño

-Daddy!-lloriqueó el ojiverde dejando que su padre examinara su herida-Buaaaa ya no puedo… you win…

Alfred estaba más preocupado por la salud del menor que por su rendición por lo que lo tomó en brazos con mucho cuidado y lo llevó a su campamento. Anthony sollozaba mientras se aferraba al uniforme del ojiazul con su brazo ileso.

Después de que un doctor revisó el brazo del texano, determinó que estaba roto el hueso del antebrazo por lo que se lo enyesó. Texas se quedó con Alfred aceptando su derrota cuando su mejor general se rindió ante Estados Unidos. La confederación había caído. Después de tantos años, parecía que la paz regresaba Norteamérica.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer, daddy?-preguntó el texano asustado mientras miraba su yeso-¿me vas a desaparecer?

-Debería hacerlo-dijo Alfred molesto- Me has costado mucho con esta guerra. Quizás debería dividir tu territorio entre Nuevo México, Oklahoma y Luisiana.

-¡No daddy Please no!-lloriqueó temblando ante la idea de dejar de existir-Lo siento mucho yo…

Pero el estadounidense acarició el cabello ajeno con una sonrisa tierna

-Era broma, campeón-dijo finalmente- seguirás existiendo, podrás conservar tu territorio pero pondremos algunas reglas ok?

Y así se eliminó la esclavitud en Estados Unidos, sin embargo, al año siguiente, asesinaron al presidente Lincoln, el país aun no estaba 100% seguro

-Creo que lo mejor será que vayas a casa de tu madre-le dijo al menor- Confío en que allá estarás más seguro…

Alfred llevó al ojiverde a la frontera y lo ayudó a cruzar

-Ten cuidado ok?-le dijo preocupado mientras el texano comenzaba su viaje hacia el sur en un caballo- Salúdala de mi parte

-¡Si!-exclamó Tony sonriente agitando su brazo ileso

Después de una larga travesía, logró llegar a la casa de la mexicana. Se sentía un ambiente muy extraño en el país por lo que el mejor, asustado, entró a la casa buscando a María pero se encontró con alguien más.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó asustado al ver a un hombre de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules como los de su padre

-Honhonhon ¿quién es este adorable petit?-preguntó el francés estudiando a Texas con la mirada el cual retrocedió asustado

-¡Anthony!-exclamó de pronto la mexicana entrando a la habitación completamente pálida por ver a su hijo ahí pues era el peor momento debido a la invasión francesa- ¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?! ¡¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?!

El menor salió corriendo a los brazos de María sin quitarle la vista de encima al francés

-Ma Mexique…-comenzó Francis con una amplia sonrisa- ¿De dónde sacaste un niño de 10 años tan lindo? Yo quiero uno también honhonhon~

-¡No soy lindo!-le respondió el ojiverde sonrojándose

-Un minuto… ese sonrojo… esa mirada ojiverde…-comenzó al examinarlo mejor-¿Eres una nueva colonia del cejón?

-¡No le digas así a Da…!-pero la mexicana rápidamente le tapó la boca a su hijo

-Tony, vete con tu padre ahora, este no es un buen momento-le murmuró mirándolo a los ojos

-Pero acaban de asesinar al presidente de papá, no puedo regresar hasta que se arreglen las cosas-dijo Texas y miró su brazo herido- La guerra acaba de terminar

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó el europeo asustado- ¿Ya acabó la guerra de Estados Unidos?

-Sí y perdí-dijo el menor y la mexicana lo miró preocupada olvidándose del francés

-¿Y qué te va a hacer Alfred?-preguntó angustiada- ¿Te va a desaparecer? Porque si se atreve…

-No, daddy me dejó conservar mi territorio-dijo alegremente

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Francis señalando a Anthony- ¡Eres el hijo de America!

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó la mexicana muy asustada- ¡CLARO QUE NO!

-¿Ah no?-preguntó él con una sonrisa pícara y la empujó acorralándola contra la pared

-¡Mamá!-exclamó el menor como acto reflejo delatando la mentira de María

Estaban perdidos, ahora Francia sabía el secreto y definitivamente no se lo iba a callar, por más que México trató de callarlo, las amenazas no funcionaron y él regresó a Europa con una noticia tan caliente que no pudo mantenerse callado por mucho tiempo.

La noticia de que México había tenido un hijo con Estados Unidos se repartió como pólvora en Europa y llegó hasta Asia. La noticia tomó por sorpresa a Arthur que inmediatamente negó el hecho por un tiempo pero la presión lo hizo aceptarlo Antonio tampoco se salvó de la presión mundial y terminó rebelando que él lo sabía todo.

Ahora el mundo estaba patas arriba por la primera micronación del mundo.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	18. La revelación

Estaba aburrido, llevaban escuchando al francés por horas mientras daba su informe anual a la Unión Europea. Un bostezo lo obligó a romper su mueca de odio total hacia el galo, mientras que Gilbert a su lado, roncaba suavemente, babeando la mesa.

El tedio era tal que simplemente deseaba iniciar una discusión con el ojiazul para mínimo, romper ese silencio apabullante y somnífero que se había instalado sobre todos los presentes.

-¡Hey, frog!-le dijo poniéndose de pie llamando inmediatamente la atención de todos los presentes que esperaban que una buena discusión aliviara el aburrimiento- No creí que lo diría pero juro que escucharte croar no es tan divertido como pensé

Una risa general recorrió a todos los presentes pero el francés ni se inmutó, sonreía pues tenía un secreto y estaba deseoso de revelárselo al mundo.

-¿Qué pasa abuelo?-preguntó con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Se te está haciendo tarde para ver a tu nieto?

Y en ese momento… el mundo colapsó. Algunos rieron por un momento, otros miraron confundidos al galo y otros se preguntaban por qué el inglés tenía el horror marcado en la cara.

-¿Fran?-preguntó Gilbert que había despertado por la tensión que se sentía en el aire- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Oh, ¿es que no se han enterado?-dijo Francis con una sonrisa encantadora porque estaba disfrutando mucho del horror del británico- Angleterre es abuel…

-¡MENTIRAS!-lo interrumpió Antonio que estaba pálido como la cera- Jejeje Fran, creo que has tomado mucho, lo mejor será que descan…

-¡¿Abuelo?!-preguntó Holanda interrumpiendo a propósito al español- Eso es imposible, somos naciones, no digas tonterías

-Pero es cierto lo que digo, mes amis…-respondió asintiendo- Alfred y María tiene un niño… lo cual también te convierte a ti en abuelo Anton…

Pero no pudo terminar porque el británico se le había lanzado encima y estaba golpeándolo contra el suelo

-¡Bloody wine bastard!-gritaba fuera de sí mientras todos se apresuraban a quitárselo de encima al galo

-Kirkland, relájate-le dijo el hispanohablante sujetándolo de la cintura mientras lo sacaba de la habitación- Escucha, este es un lio y uno muy grande…

-No lo entiendo… ¿cómo se enteró ese git?-se preguntó el inglés tratando de relajarse- No creo que Alfred haya sido tan idiota como para decirle… ¿o sí?

-Yo no sé, es tu ex colonia-repuso Antonio encogiéndose de hombros- El punto es que prácticamente todo Europa lo sabe y si no los callamos, se extenderá por todo el mundo… ¡agh! ¡Joder!-el español comenzaba a desesperarse

-Carriedo, calm down and… ¡I WILL BLOODY KILL THAT FROG!-exclamó Arthur incapaz de mantenerse tranquilo por lo que entró de nuevo a la sala donde Francis estaba enfrascado en relatar el encuentro con el texano

-Y ahí estaba, el petit más lindo que había visto-todos los presentes prestaban mucha atención a lo que decía el galo- tenía los ojos de Angleterre y la piel un poco más oscura que la de Alfred pero no tanto como la de María. El cabello del americano, definitivo. Algo en su expresión asustada me recordó a Antonio.

-Carriedo…-pidió el inglés- Sujétame porque lo mato… ¿Carriedo?

Pero el castaño había tomado su alabarda y la levantó como si fuera una guadaña para decapitar al francés pero el portugués lo sujetó a tiempo y le quitó el arma.

-Tonio, así no es cómo se comporta un abuelo –se burló el mayor ganándose una mirada asesina del ojiverde

-¡Cállate joder!-le espetó Antonio furioso- Bien, crean lo que quieran, no me importa, después de todo, las alucinaciones de Francis no son de mi incumbencia

Y dicho esto caminó hacia la salida muy enojado y arrastrando al inglés. Un par de horas después, ambos viajaban hacia México y Estados Unidos respectivamente. Arthur no sabía cómo sentirse, era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba abuelo.

-Pues esa palabra se me hace extraña… pero es la verda… ¡Bloody hell no! ¡Sobre mi bloody cadáver me llamarán así!-se repetía una y otra vez mientras su barco atravesaba el mar hacia América

Antonio caminaba de un lado al otro sobre la cubierta. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. Era ese miedo que sentía cuando le iban a quitar a alguien importante. Y ese miedo lo ponía de mal humor

-Es mi nieto y nadie se va a acercar a él-se dijo firmemente- Joder, la palabra abuelo me hace sentir 1000 años más viejo…

Alfred estaba muy ocupado tratando de levantar su economía que ignoraba todos los escándalos que se habían suscitado en Europa. Tras la muerte del presidente Lincoln, el vicepresidente Andrew Johnson había subido al poder

-So, estaba pensando en que, ahora que la guerra se acabó, debemos reunificar al país ¿qué te parece?-decía el mandatario mirando al ojiazul

-Me parece bien, tenemos que poner a trabajar la economía ya porque sino… -le estaba explicando la nación cuando una secretaria entró en la habitación

-Señor Jones, tiene visitas-dijo la joven con una débil sonrisa- Es el señor Kirkland

-¿Arthur?-preguntó confundido poniéndose de pie para salir de la oficina- ¿qué haces aquí? –Entonces vio la mirada de aflicción del inglés- ¿Qué pasó?

-Lo saben Alfred… Toda Europa lo sabe…-respondió horrorizado y el alma se le fue a los pies al estadounidense

-¡¿Pero… cómo… quién… cuándo?!-el americano no podía hablar del horror que sentía- Dime exactamente qué paso…-Arthur le dijo todo- ¡¿Pero por qué fucking estaba Francis en la casa de María?! ¡Shit! ¡¿Por qué ella no me dijo nada?!

-No lo sé Alfred-contestó el europeo- Lo único que sé es que para mañana, la noticia ya habrá llegado hasta Asia y entonces…

-The Soviet Union…-dijo Estados Unidos sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía- Arthur, si se entera la Unión Soviética estaremos en problemas, Anthony estará en problemas… Sabes los problemas que tengo con Iván…

Los angloparlantes se miraron horrorizados incapaces de hablar por el terror.

Mientras tanto, más hacia el sur, ocurría una escena similar

-¡Abuelo Tonio!-exclamó Texas abrazando al español en cuanto éste entró en la casa de la mexicana- Hace mucho que no te veía…

-Hola Anthony…-dijo acariciando su cabeza antes de mirar a la joven- ¿Nena, cómo es que Francis se enteró de la existencia de tu hijo?

Los ojos de la mexicana se abrieron desmesuradamente al entenderlo todo

-¡No me digas que el franchute habló!-exclamó horrorizada tapándose la boca antes de que el ibérico relatara todo lo ocurrido- ¡En la madre! ¡¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?!

-No lo sé, nena -dijo el mayor preocupado- no lo sé…

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


End file.
